Can Dare's Lead to the Truth?
by Akai22878
Summary: AtemxAnzu, Anzu is one of those girls who hates guys with a passion. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan know this. But will a certain spiky haired boy change that with some dare's and some help from his clueless brother who just moved in with him from Egypt? T for some language and for future purposes in this story. Please R&R and please enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is Akai22878 bringing you yet another AtemxAnzu story. My 3rd if i'm correct :P Anyway, i meant to put this up sometime before Feb 12, but i forgot and then something came up. So... I made this chapter long as an apology... i hope you like it ^^!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Can Dare's Lead to the Truth?**

It's a new year in Domino High for the students that attend. And a group of friends Yugi, the shy, timid one of the group who is a master gamer, which sort of makes up for his height and child-like looks along with his crazy tri-colored hair of red, black, and yellow, Anzu, the girl who isn't like others, she is also childhood friends with Yugi, with her chocolate, shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes, Tristan, a tall brunette with brown eyes and oddly pointed-to-the-front hair, and Joey, a tall guy with dirty blonde and brown eyes are off to their school to begin the new year as sophomores. Along the way, Joey and Yugi were talking about the latest Duel Monsters cards and Tristan was trying to get in on it as their female friend watched.

Duel Monsters is a popular card game that is adored by millions around the world. The creator, Maximillion Pegasus, has become rich due to his idea. But what most don't know is that this card game is a recreation of a 3000 year old Egyptian game that almost destroyed the world! But legend has it that a brave and powerful pharaoh ended it and sealed the power away into seven items before he died.

The gang had just arrived to school and went to their homeroom to see who has what class. Before they arrived at the gate to school, Yugi had mentioned that his brother will be coming soon. This made the little guy ready to run a marathon with all the energy he had knowing this.

They had just arrived in room 305 to meet their homeroom teacher, Mr. Sibyl. He noticed them walk in and handed them their schedules and they continued their way to the back of the room.

"Who has PE as the first class of the day?! That's like a crime against humanity!" yelled Tristan who tilted his head back while groaning upward. Suddenly, Joey came up from behind and smacked Tristan on the back.

"You're just mad 'cause you have to deal with _him_ first thing every day!" Joey, Yugi, and Anzu laughed while Tristan hunched over and sighed, thinking of the torture the gym teacher will inflict. "So Yug," said Joey. Everyone turned to him, waiting to see what he'll say.

"Yeah, what's up Joey?" asked Yugi. Joey then came up and put his arm around Yugi.

"So… your brother is comin'?" The group then noticed the sudden gleam in the youth's eyes.

"Yup! He's supposed to be here tonight and starting school tomorrow! So you guys better get girlfriends now while you can." Yugi said while trying to be a little coy.

"Why is that Yugi?" asked Tristan who is sitting on top of his desk now.

"Because, he's a real charmer. You guys won't be able to look at girls with him around." Anzu scoffed.

"Oh please, he obviously is just using that to hide what he's really like. Come on, no guy is _that_ perfect Yugi." proclaimed Anzu. Yugi sighed, here she goes again.

Anzu never liked guys. She found them disgusting and thought they only wanted to get in girl's pants. She believes that guys just make the girl they are with, think they are perfect to manipulate and get what they want. She tends to stay away from guys at all costs, unless they're one of her friends of course.

"_We'll see what you think tomorrow Anzu._ He's a nice guy though. He has a good heart you know. He is a bit stubborn, and commanding, and… I lost my point…" said Yugi. Tristan and Joey fell on the floor and came back up glaring at Yugi.

"You were sayin' that he's a good guy, man." reminded Joey. Yugi laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Joey!"

"Wait, I have a question." said Anzu. The guys looked at her with curious looks.

"Yeah, what is it Anzu?"

"Well, if he's your brother, then why doesn't he live with you?" Yugi looked out the window to the, what just became, cloudy day.

"I'll tell you but… just don't bring it up tomorrow." Yugi's expression became very distant and depressing.

"Yug…?" Joey then backed away a little to give his little buddy some space. Yugi inwardly sighed and turned to them.

"Well, my story is a lot like Joey's. We were separated when we were young. There are some differences like… we weren't in the same country anymore. He was taken with our father and lived in Egypt ever since. And we were… maybe six or seven at the time." Yugi looked down at his desk, trying to calm himself from remembering that day.

"So what happened, if you don't mind me asking." said Tristan. Yugi looked up at them with a weary smile.

"Well, our father… died last week in an excavation. So, gramps told me two days after that my brother would be staying with us from now on. I'm happy really happy I get to see him again. Don't get me wrong, we've kept in contact throughout the years but… I can't wait to see him face to face for once." Yugi then smiled as his eyes showed happiness, glee, and a hint of sadness. That was a very odd mix for the youth's child-like eyes.

"Hey, can we go to your house today to meet him when he gets here?" asked Joey. Yugi tapped his chin while making a 'hmm' sound. He then looked at them with a huge smile.

"Well I don't see why not!" He then looked over to Anzu and saw her slightly confused face. "We'll talk later guys ok?" they nodded and the bell rang. With that, everyone in the room got up and walked out, ready to start the day as Mr. Sibyl stood up and yelled,

"Have a good day everyone!"

First period came and Anzu was stuck in math class. She got the worst teacher for it too! Mrs. Leary, she is a teacher who her senior friend Mai has told her about. Mrs. Leary is boring, can't explain anything well, and just can't keep the attention of her students. Not to mention that it's the first class of the day, so no one is really paying attention in the first place. The only thing Anzu could do without falling asleep was look out the window. She then found herself thinking about the mystery known as Yugi's brother. What's his name? What does he look like?

"Anzu…" said Mrs. Leary.

Is he real like Yugi says or is he a liar like the rest besides her friends?

"Anzu…"

Well, she's going to meet him today. Wait… why is she even thinking of this? Maybe it's because Yugi is her closest friend and never even knew he had a brother until a few days ago. Yugi is one of the most trustworthy guys she knows. She could trust him here… right?

"Anzu Mazaki!" Anzu turned her attention to the teacher, shocked, and a bit frightened.

"Y-yes…?" she asked timidly as the class snickered a bit.

"Good… now that I have your attention again, I would like you to answer this question." Anzu looked up at the board and noticed the problem. It was a simple equation.

_40+124X=3X+20_

"It's ok if you don't…" Mrs. Leary was cut short by Anzu.

"The answer is 1.652892562x10^-1." she answered dully. Mrs. Leary was dumbfounded at this. Anzu didn't even use a calculator to get the answer!

"Uh… v-very good Anzu." Anzu nodded and went back to her thinking.

"_I wonder…_"

It's finally lunch time and Anzu found Yugi and the guys at the usual table.

"Hey guys!" they all looked at her and smiled.

"Anzu!"

"We really need a new table you know." Everyone laughed and looked around the cafeteria knowing there aren't any. That is there oldest inside joke yet! "So, how's your day going guys?" They sighed and sank in their chairs.

"Tiring…" said Tristan.

"Boring…" said Joey.

"Slow…" said Yugi and they banged their heads on the table. Anzu giggled at their responses and saw that they had their usual lunches as well.

"Well, why don't you and Joey duel?" Anzu suggested. The three of them brought their heads up fast and ran out the room to the roof. Anzu shook her head and followed suit.

By the time she arrived to the roof, the match had already begun. Yugi and Joey stood on opposite ends and each had a monster out on the field. It's also Yugi's turn.

"Alright, now I summon my Red Gadget to the field and place one card face down to end my turn!" said Yugi. Anzu smiled at Yugi's gamer side. When it comes to games, he was confident. Everything else well… he wasn't. She then wondered if his brother liked games as well. Wait… he's a Mutou, of course he would! Anzu laughed to herself and then saw Joey make his move. He played Panther Warrior in attack mode and played the magic card Scapegoat. Four sheep-like creatures of different colors appeared on the field.

"And… I think I'll end my turn." said Joey coolly, or at least he thought it was. The three laughed and Yugi pulled a card from his duel disk.

"Now I summon my final gadget! I summon my Green Gadget! I place one card face down again and that's all for now." Yugi smiled brightly and they loved that smile of his. It only appeared when playing games. It goes from Duel Monsters all the way down to Scrabble. This kid would always have a smile on his face during a game. He could be winning or losing, but he'd always smile.

They all turned their attention to Joey who is now supposed to make his move. He drew a card and smirked.

"I sacrifice two Scapegoats and my Panther Warrior to summon… Gilford the Lighting! And I activate his special ability! He destroys all your monsters!" Yugi grinned.

"I activate my trap! Stronghold the Moving Fortress! My gadgets are safe due to my Stronghold which is also a monster with 2000 defense points!" Joey was left in awe.

"Damn it… fine! I'll just attack him with Gilford instead!"

"Uh-uh-uh" Yugi shook his finger. "I activate negate attack! It stops your attack and ends the battle phase." Joey muttered that he'll end his turn and Yugi laughed. "Alright, now I separate my gadgets and play Silent Magician Level 4 and play Turn Jump, which has us skip three turns! My magician is now level 7 and I play it in attack mode! I end my turn."

"Yug, why don't ya just attack me?!" yelled Joey.

"Because, it's not all about attacking. You'll see what I mean soon." Joey shrugged and made his move. He pulled a card and ended his turn after he played Rocket Warrior in attack mode. "One turn passed after I played my Silent Magician. He grows to level 8 with 3500 attack points! Hmm… I sacrifice one of my gadgets to summon… Summoned Skull!" Lightning was generated from the duel disks as the monsters shielded their eyes. Everyone did as the lightning became more intense. The sounds of thunder came and frightened everyone. After the light had dimmed, an almost snarl-like sound was heard emanating from a skeletal-like figure on Yugi's side of the field. Yugi looked at Joey and saw he was trembling. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah! J-just hurry up!" yelled Joey. Yugi complied and ended his turn. Joey got tired of waiting and used this as an opportunity to strike.

"I'll use Gilford to attack your Gadget!" A card flipped up on Yugi's side and Joey just wanted to quit when he saw it.

"The card you triggered was Mirror Force! It reflects your attack back at your monsters that are in attack mode!" Joey's monsters were gone and he ended his turn. "I'll attack with Summoned Skull, Silent Magician, and my Yellow Gadget!" All his monsters attacked Joey, leaving him with zero life points and leaving Yugi the victor.

"Good duel." they said in unison. Tristan and Anzu applauded them on a great duel. Anzu took a glimpse at her watch and gasped.

"Guys, we're late for class!" Anzu yelled as she held the door open for them. The guys froze before what she just said registered into their minds and ran through the door going back downstairs to class. Anzu followed, but she walked. They were already late. No need to rush. Sadly, it's only 12; they have… maybe… two more hours of waiting before they are free to leave.

"_Well, unlike them… I can wait._" thought Anzu as she walked down the stairs and made a direct right into her science class to finish off her day.

It's finally the end of the day and Yugi was literally the first one out and waited for his friends to hurry and get to his house. Anzu was the first he saw.

"Anzu!" Yugi yelled, waving at her to get her attention. She found him and ran over. "Now all we need is…" Yugi was cut short by the sounds of Joey and Tristan.

"Hey Yug, sorry we're late." said Joey.

"Yeah, we could've been here earlier if that dumb, new assistant principle hadn't stopped us." Tristan explained.

"What did she want?" asked Anzu as they all began to walk to Yugi's place.

"She was on our case! Sayin' we're a distraction to da otha students and crap like that." said Joey. Anzu and Yugi looked at them, wanting to ask, but then thought about it and didn't. The two shrugged it off as they began their walk to the game shop.

"So Yugi," began Anzu. The guys looked at her.

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"How come you never told us you had a brother?" Yugi stopped walking and looked down.

"It never came up."

"Huh?" asked everyone in unison.

"What I mean is… well… I never thought I'd see him again. So the topic just never came up." They all mouthed 'oh' and kept walking in awkward silence. It took them about 20 minutes when they finally arrived at the shop. They saw Yugi's grandfather outside sweeping the front. "Hey gramps!" yelled Yugi as he and his friends ran over to him. (A/N I'm just gonna call him Gramps.) Gramps chuckled and said,

"Well, hello Yugi. Oh, hello everyone." They bowed in respect to him. "Yugi, I will be going to the airport in a few, do you want to come with me?" Yugi thought for a minute, but then came up with a great idea.

"Nah, my friends and I are going to make a welcome party for him!" They all looked at him shocked and then quickly smile. Joey walked over and wrapped one arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Yeah, you go get him and we'll be here fixing the place up." said Joey. Tristan stepped up next.

"Yeah, we'll bake a cake and clean and stuff." Gramps was then reminded of something and turned to Yugi.

"That reminds me, Yugi, your brother will have the room next to yours like before, so please clean it a little before we get back." They all nodded and Joey and Tristan pushed Yugi and Anzu inside to get started. Gramps looked at his watch and quickly put the broom inside and came out with car keys and a jacket. He walked to his car and drove off as fast as possible with Yugi and his friends waving goodbye.

"Alright, we've got about six hours before gramps gets back with my brother. So, this is how it will go, Anzu, I need you to bake some goodies since you have the highest grade in cooking class." Anzu nodded and went off to the kitchen. "Joey, I need you to decorate the living room and set up some games to play." Joey nodded and left to do just that. "Tristan, I need you to move those boxes to the back with the rest of the inventory since gramps can't."

"Alright, but what are you going to do?" asked Tristan.

"I'm going to fix up my brother's old room." Tristan nodded and left to do his job while Yugi sighed and began making his way to the one room he thought he would never set foot in again. Yugi made his way upstairs, he slowly walked down the hallway, he passed his room and slowed his walking a bit, and his heart began pounding against his rib cage. He was finally there, his brother's room. Yugi reached for the door knob, once he touched it, he felt very nostalgic as old memories flooded his head.

He began remembering how he would come to this room whenever he was scared. How whenever this door opened, Yugi would know that meant his brother was ready to play games. He remembered how, if he was sick, his brother would take Yugi into this room to care for.

After his walk down memory lane, Yugi finally opened the door and saw what was to be expected. The room was very dusty and dirty. No one has been in this room after his brother. Yugi wouldn't let anyone do that. This was the last thing he could use to remember his brother by. It would be a cold day in Hell if he was going to let anyone ruin that! He walked in with a lot of cleaning supplies and got busy. He mopped the floor, dusted the dresser and desk, got rid of the spider webs, put in an air freshener, and made his bed. Right before he made the bed, he looked and saw how it was left. The same way on the day he was taken. The bed was a mess and the blanket hung off the bed a bit, the covers were almost completely taken off, and the pillow was on top of the dresser. Yugi tried to remember what happened when he gasped and whispered,

"He was dragged out…" he trailed off as he remembered that… brutal… morning. Yugi shook his head; that was the past, it's over now. Yugi then replaced the old covers with new ones and made the bed. By the time he finished, everyone else was done too. Yugi went downstairs and saw everyone watching TV unbeknownst to all of them of how much time had passed and that a car had just pulled up. "Hey guys!" they all turned to him and smiled. Joey, however, ran up to him and pulled him onto the couch.

"Yug, we got questions." said Joey.

"Ok, like what?" asked Yugi.

"How old is your brother?" asked Tristan.

"We're twins." They gasped, now there'll be two Yugi's?!

"Uh… oh! What's his name?" asked Anzu.

"His name is…" Yugi was about to answer when the door opened and hearing his grandfather.

"Yugi, I could use some help with these bags!" They laughed a little and ran to the front. Anzu prepared the final goodies and caught up to the guys and were about to get out when someone walked through the door. It was a teenager with Yugi's spiky hair but… he had bangs sticking upwards looking as if he had lighting coming out of his hair. His eyes were the same color purple but held determination and a more mature background to them. He was wearing a black shirt, chocker, dark blue jeans, two belts, dark blue studded shoes, and an upside down pyramid. They watched him enter and put the two bags he was carrying down and stood up. But when he did, he stopped moving. They were all just standing there, a face off basically. The silence was broken by a nervous Yugi as he whispered hoarsely,

"Atem…" The other blinked and whispered back.

"Y-Yugi?" Another moment of silence came until the two brothers began to slowly move towards each other. After a few seconds, Yugi jumped up and hugged his brother as Atem stayed strong and hugged back. "_I'm finally home._" thought Atem.

* * *

**Alright, a couple of things... i used Anzu when i really wanted to use Tea but i'm too used to Anzu. Every time i tried to put Tea i ended up writing Anzu so i said screw it i'm just gonna use Anzu. Another thing, i didn't want to use Solomon or Sugoroku because... well... everyone calls hims gramps really... and i was a bit lazy XD! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review! :)**

_**See ya next time!**__**:P**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm very thankful for all of the nice reviews you have given me so thank you :) Now, i have some news about my story The Shooting Stars, if you want to know what it is, go to my profile and look under What I'm Working on/General News. Sorry it took me so incredibly long to update. I've been busy preparing for finals, getting final grades in and stuff like that. So i'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to expectations... geez i've barely been able to read fics let alone write them. I'm just so happy i got this done. **

**Oh, one more thing. You guys should know that all my stories have at least SOME humor in them, this chapter will have a little just to make it lighter.**

** Enjoy :D!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After a minute or so, Yugi looked up and smiled largely at his brother. Atem looked down and returned the smile. Another minute went by and Yugi realized that he was squeezing the life out of his twin and gasped.

"I'm so sorry Atem!" Yugi quickly got down and off him. As Yugi got off he failed to see the laughter and happiness the stained Atem's eyes. "Ok, now to get introductions out of the way! Atem, this is Joey," said Yugi pointing to the dirty-blonde.

"Sup," said Joey.

"Then there's Tristan," he said gesturing his hand over.

"Hey," said Tristan nodding his head.

"And here is the only female in our little group. This is Anzu." She blushed a little and looked away from modesty. Atem blinked when he introduced her. But when he saw her blush, he couldn't help but smile a little. Atem then regained his thoughts after a little and bowed to them without saying a word. They all blinked but then just bowed with him. When they came back up Joey walked over and patted Atem on the back.

"C'mon Atem, you don't gotta be so formal with us!"

"He's right dude. You're our friend now!" said Tristan while walking to the other side of him. Atem looked down as a small blush appeared on his face. The two then squished him to at least get him to talk.

"Atem, you can talk… right?" Atem looked up and opened his mouth… but nothing came out and he just looked down again while his blush intensified. That was when Yugi stepped up.

"Atem… what's wrong?" That was when Yugi really looked at his brother and gasped. "Atem! Y-you look…" Yugi couldn't finish his sentence due to gramps walking in, chuckling no-less.

"I see you finally noticed it. He hinted at me without really saying that he doesn't like his voice. That's when it hit me. My grandson hit puberty! I'm so proud of you Atem!" Atem blushed even more and groaned a little in embarrassment. Joey then put the poor guy in a friendly head-lock.

"Alright, we know your secrets now buddy! Time to talk!" yelled Joey excitedly while letting him go. Atem sighed and took a deep breathe. With a shaky breath he said while not looking up,

"H-hello everyone, i-it's nice to meet you all." his baritone voice ringing through the quiet house/store. When he did, he noticed their wide-eyes. "Could you please not stare? I already feel uncomfortable as it is." he said while looking away and rubbing his arm nervously.

"Y…your voice…" Joey began.

"I-it's…" Tristan followed.

"It's so…" said Yugi. Anzu swallowed hard and finished by saying,

"So deep and rich." Atem then looked away with his eyes.

"Y-yeah, I get that a lot." said Atem rubbing the back of his neck. All of the sudden, gramps came from behind and put a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Atem its fine, if anything, you sound so mature for your age."

"Grandpa I'm 16 years old." Gramps chuckled at the sudden statement.

"Well, Yugi still sounds like he did when he was younger Atem." They all looked at the poor boy with cheeky grins as a blush took over Yugi's face.

"HEY!" That was when the laughter began. Laughter; that is something Atem hasn't really had the chance to do in years. Only here, only with them, his _real_ family. Atem took a moment to just look at them all as they were laughing. He then stopped on Anzu. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. She was the only female here.

"_I just hope I can good friends with all of them._" thought Atem. Joey came up and smacked Atem's back.

"Alright, while gramps was gettin' ya, we were here makin' a little party. We got games, cake, and a whole lot of fun! So… what do ya wanna do first?" ask Joey. Atem thought for a minute and saw all his bags were inside.

Yugi was staring at his brother. Before, you couldn't tell the difference between them. Now… they're too different… or at least in physical appearance anyway. Yugi looked from his hair, to his face, and slowly made his way down. That was when he really noticed that necklace thing around Atem's neck.

"Hey, Atem?" Everyone looked at Yugi.

"What's wrong Yugi?" asked Atem.

"What's that thing around your neck?" Atem mentally cursed himself out. No matter where he went, this would always follow him!

"_I couldn't even leave it in Egypt! It somehow ended up in the car when I walked out!_" Atem picked it up by the rope and sighed. "I-it's nothing… _trust me_, it's nothing guys."

"If you say so Atem…" said Yugi. Just then, gramps walked to Atem and whispered in his ear.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gramps whispered. Atem nodded and replied,

"Yes, it took me eight years to do it but yes." By the time they finished their little side conversation, everyone was staring at them. "Not again with the eyes." said Atem while averting his eyes playfully.

"Alright guys, let's stop making Atem uncomfortable and just have some fun!" said Anzu. Atem turned around and walked over to her. Once he was next to her, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Anzu, you guys should listen to her more." he said while pointing softly at her. When Atem looked at her he noticed that she was blushing like crazy! "_Maybe that was a bit much…_" he thought. Atem got off her and her color returned and that was when Atem got a good look at her. "_Her eyes are beautiful… uh… anyway…_" He regained his thoughts in time to see Yugi and Joey talking… loudly might I add.

"Guys chill!" yelled Tristan coming between them. Atem stepped up.

"What's going on?" Yugi looked at him. Anzu watched from the side and couldn't help but feel weird.

_"What's the word… proud I guess_? _Why do I feel so weird around him? And I just met him! Ugh… whatever… I'll figure it out later." _thought Anzu.

"Joey thinks that you don't know how to play Duel Monsters even though I already told him you love games altogether!"

"Yeah well I think he should prove it then!" Joey turned and pointed at Atem. "I challenge you to a duel!" Atem closed his eyes and smirked. Everyone went silent, especially Anzu. She has only seen the 'famous Mutou smile' never a smirk. And she had to admit it,

"_It looks really good on him._" Atem opened his eyes and kept his smirk but also opened his mouth a little so his teeth were showing.

"You don't want to do this Joey, believe me you don't want to." said Atem. Joey scoffed and said,

"Bring it! I know that Yugi is good, now it's time to see if his brother is any better!"

"Joey, Atem was the one who-!" Atem interrupted Yugi.

"Now Yugi, if Joey wants me to duel, then he'll get one." Atem said with determination flaring in his eyes. Yugi hushed and went to the living room to set up a place on the coffee table to duel. As everyone went in, Atem went to one of his bags and took a golden box. Its shine was created by the lights of the shop bouncing off its golden sides. It had ancient text inscribed upon its walls as a golden eye rested upon its face. Atem removed the top and took his deck out.

By the time Atem got there, Joey was waiting; deck was shuffled, had five cards in his hand, and was looking at him.

"Finally, what took ya so long?"

"Just retrieving my deck, sorry about that." Atem sat across from Joey and shuffled his deck.

"Duel!" they said.

It has been fifteen minutes since the duel started and Atem has untouched life points while Joey only had 2500. Nothing on either side and it's Atem's turn. He placed his hand on his deck and closed his eyes, Joey gave a confused look, everyone was confused!

"_Heart of the cards… guide me. Give me a card to win this duel… Now!_" He opened his eyes and drew his card. Once he saw it, he knew that this would be the last turn. "Sorry Joey,"

"Eh?" said Joey.

"I play the magic card Ancient Rules." He placed it down on the table as everyone gazed at it. "This allows me to summon a level five or higher monster from my hand directly to the field."

"Uh… alright…" Atem chuckled.

"Meet the symbol of my deck, the Dark Magician!" Yugi spat out the water he was drinking and quickly ran to Atem's side to see the card.

"_That's_ the legendary Dark Magician!? How'd you get it?!" exclaimed Yugi. Atem looked down at it as confusion and pain swept his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Anyway, back to the duel! Joey, you put up a good fight but the cards have spoken. I use my Dark Magician to wipe out your life points!" Joey was wide eyed. He didn't touch Atem's life points… not once! A few seconds later and Joey actually started laughing.

"I get it now… Yug, Atem taught ya how ta play… didn't he?" Yugi nodded and said,

"Yeah, I was trying to tell you but Atem didn't want me to."

"Well why da heck not?!" yelled Joey standing up.

"I wanted to see your reaction. And it was worth the wait." He then went back to crossing his arms and smirking.

Laughter then filled the room as Joey tried to figure out what just happened.

"_I was right, it __**was**__ worth the wait._" thought Atem while watching everyone have a great time.

A few hours of fun and games passed and it was time for Anzu, Joey, and Tristan to leave. They do have school tomorrow after all. Tristan and Joey did their usual fake choke hold on Yugi and quickly went to Atem to do the same. Atem was taken off guard when he felt arms wrap around his neck. Frightened, Atem flipped Joey over and a hard fall followed.

"Joey!" yelled Tristan as he went over to the guy with anime swirls for eyes. Atem blinked for a moment until he realized what he just did. He went over and kneeled down as Tristan tried to wake Joey up. Though, nothing he did seemed to work so… Atem took a quick glance at everyone to see Joey had all of their attention. Atem knew what he had to do but… is it safe?

"_Maybe it will work now that I have better motives._" Atem then closed his eyes as the pendant around his neck glowed faintly. Its light was so dim that no one saw it, not even Atem. A few seconds later, Joey groaned and sat upright. Everyone (not including Atem) sighed in relief while Atem was speechless. "_It worked! It actually worked!_"

"Eh… why'd ya flip me Atem?" Atem quickly looked down to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. Force of habit I guess." Anzu, Tristan, and Joey looked at him for a minute. "I'm really sorry Joey."

"I'm fine. I can't even feel it. Almost like magic!" Joey then laughed and stood up bringing Atem with him. Being more careful, Joey gave Atem a noogie considering Atem was a few inches shorter than Joey and Tristan. Although, he is taller than Yugi, Gramps, and Anzu are.

Tristan came and simply hugged Atem (in a masculine way) afraid that if he tried something else, he'll be flipped or worse. Atem hugged Yugi and bowed to Gramps before turning to Atem.

"You aren't going to flip me are you?" she asked as a smirk of her own appeared. Atem chuckled and replied,

"No, you're safe Anzu." She then hugged him and said,

"I didn't know you were easily scared." Anzu backed away and saw a hint of annoyance on his face. She then giggled in response which made Atem blush a little but it was barely noticeable. "Quick question though."

"What is it Anzu?" asked Atem. Anzu twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip.

"Well, it's just that… you two are twins but… who's the older twin?" Atem smirked while Yugi cringed at the question. Atem then started chuckling with that deep, smooth voice of his.

"Well, if you must know…" Atem began as he walked towards Yugi and wrapped on arm around him. "Yugi, do you mind telling these nice people who the older twin is?"

"… are…" Yugi mumbled.

"What was that buddy?" asked Joey. Yugi's face turned to a light pink as he tried again.

"Atem's the older one ok!" Atem ruffled Yugi's hair and said,

"Now was that so hard?"

"Only by four minutes!" Atem laughed almost in triumph.

"Yes, a whole four minutes!" he teased. Everyone had one final laughs until the three said their final goodbye's and left the shop to set their sights for home.

"_I can't wait to see what classes he'll have!_" thought Anzu excitedly.

Everyone in the Mutou house was now cleaning from their small party. Atem was about to sweep when Gramps intervened.

"Atem, we need to talk." He looked at his grandfather and hesitated. "It's alright, Yugi was about to sweep anyway. Come." Atem put the broom down and followed Gramps to Atem's room. Atem felt his heart tug when they approached this door. He couldn't help the memories that flooded his mind. When he was little, he and Yugi were the best of friends, even though they were brothers. He began to remember that, when he woke up, he knew Yugi would want to play games so he'd prepare before leaving the room. He remembered that whenever Yugi was sick, he'd take the responsibility of caring for him. He remembered jumping on the bed with Yugi and if one of them or both made too much noise, their mother would walk in and calm things down.

Once Atem walked in the room, he felt happy that it didn't change.

"Yugi wouldn't let me do anything to your room Atem. He has a lot of respect for you." said Gramps. Atem sighed and said,

"I know,"

"Then you know that you shouldn't keep things from him, or me." Atem nodded. "Now talk, and start from the beginning without missing any details."

"Alright, it started on one of father's excavations in the Valley of the Kings…"

Anzu had just arrived home and is preparing for bed. She just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Atem. He's so much like Yugi but… at the same time they were complete opposites.

"_Well, we'll be able to talk more tomorrow. Hmm… I wonder how good he is academically…_" she thought as she brushed her chocolate brown locks after she had slipped into her baby blue night gown that flowed just below her knees. She eased her way over to the window sill of her room and stared into the clear night sky… wondering, thinking, and waiting. She then heard her phone ring and walked over to her desk. She lifted the bubble-gum pink flip-phone with a Kuriboh hanging off the side. She saw that she had received a text message. When she opened it, the ID said "Yugi". The message read,

_If you're ready, then tomorrow, during lunch, I need to talk to you._

"What the… just what are you planning Yugi?" Anzu quietly said as she put her phone back to charge. Anzu was about to go to sleep when she realized that she wasn't tired. So she took a seat on the helm of the window sill and stared at the stars and the full moon that acted like a spotlight, shining its light through the blackness that is nighttime. She leaned her head against the frame and gazed without a worry until sleep finally claimed her. One final thought eased its way into her mind before she fell asleep. "_Atem, I hope you have a great new life here._"

Yugi and Gramps have long since gone to sleep, but Atem couldn't find the inspiration to sleep. He was wide awake; lying in his bed, thinking of what his grandfather had told him after Atem finished his story.

"_Atem, promise me you will be careful. I may not know the dangers that lie ahead of you but please… promise me that. And remember, they loved to play games so treat anything and or everything like one."_

Atem looked down at his puzzle remembering clearly what Gramps said. "I promise…" he whispered as sleep had claimed its next victim.

* * *

**Soo... what did you guys think? Don't forget to review please. And don't for get to check out my page :P**

_**See you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! It's so good to be back :D! Sorry for being gone a while. Let's just say I had A LOT of studying to do. Well, here are the people I shall be thanking:**

**The Man with Imagination: Thanks, yeah but Atem will be having some problems i his role for a little :P**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Thank you! ^-^!**

**Lara The Dark Angel: 0.o! Wow, um... thank you. I have never gotten such high praise before :D! I just hope this chapter is up to your expectations.**

**port rocks: Thank you :P**

**101ghettogirl :Well, the update is FINALLY here and i hope it'll be as damn good as the other one XD!**

**Before I start, the language in here has... flavor. So be careful.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

Anzu awoke the next morning feeling... refreshed. She opened her sapphire blue eyes and sighed. It has surely been a while since anything interesting happened in Domino. She sat up in her cozy bed and scanned her room.

"Do I really have to get up?" she asked. She then looked over to see that her phone was still beeping and shut it off. She sighed and felt a cool breeze enter her room from the slightly ajar window.

"Hmm... maybe that's why I feel like this." She giggled to herself and got out of her bed to shower and close the window. When she entered her bathroom, she turned the shower on and made sure the water temperature was to her liking. She then collected her clothing, shampoo, and towel to place them in the bathroom for when she needed it. Once she entered the shower, the nicely warm water hit her.

"Ah... I needed this." she mumbled while opening the shampoo to wash her hair.

When her shower was done and over with, she dried off and put on her uniform, a small touch of makeup, and did her hair.

Walking out of her room, she was wearing her pink uniform top that expressed her curves delicately, blue bow that held her top together and made her eyes pop a bit, white undershirt that helped men's imagination kept in check, blue skirt that barely reached her knees, and her hair flowed perfectly to her shoulders. She then walked to the kitchen to quickly make breakfast. Checking her phone, she gasped.

"I am so late!" She shoved her food in her mouth and almost flew out of her house. "I hope the guys aren't ready yet!"

In the Mutou house, Atem is still sleeping while Yugi was on his way to wake him up. But, Atem is about to get a wakeup call he will never forget.

_He was walking in darkness. Surrounded by it and didn't know why. It was also cool where he was, almost damp. Atem walked until he felt something solid, a wall perhaps. He kept walking until he felt another, then another, and then another. He must be in a dark room, but where? _

_"It's so dark... where am I?" said Atem. Then, a mysterious light came forth from the darkness. It only lit up a corner of the room, revealing nothing._

_"You are the one. You can save everyone." said a very familiar, deep voice. Atem blinked from the sudden accusation._

_"W-what?" The object shined brighter._

_"The prophecy has come to pass. You will learn more when you are ready." The object faded and Atem was left confused._

_"W-wait! What prophecy?! What's going on?! Who are you?!" Atem began running towards the fading light. "Come back!" _

_"You will learn more the deeper you go. Keep digging Atem. Keep digging." The familiarly deep voice disappeared._

"Wait!" Atem woke up and flipped, landing on his face, off his bed.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

When Atem heard the knocking, he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Atem, wake up! Time to get ready for school!" yelled a very excited Yugi as he came into Atem's room. Yugi noticed Atem was up already up and was… doing push-ups? "Um… what's up Atem?" Atem looked behind and saw Yugi there, so he got into a squatting position before he stood up.

"Sorry, it's just my morning routine. Did I wake you?" he lied through his teeth and felt horrible about it as Yugi went wide eyed.

"What?! N-no! I came in here to wake you up to get ready for school… that's all." Atem tilted his head to the side with a brow raised. "Is something wrong?"

"No… I'm just curious…" he lied again feeling even worse than before.

"About…?" Atem thought quick on his feet before a real question came into his head.

"I was just wondering what people will say when they see that I am back." Atem turned around and stared out the window of his room as Yugi stared at him. "_I'm sorry Yugi_."

Yugi and Atem had just finished putting on their uniforms and Yugi is waiting at the door for Atem.

Atem was still in his room looking in the mirror. He had put on the blue jacket but put his favorite black shirt under it along with the black choker, he also put the blue pants and belt but also put a second belt on, he had on his favorite studded shoes, and also had his upside down pyramid hanging on a rope. Yugi's uniform was the same but he had sneakers, a white button down shirt, no belts, and no choker. Atem liked his but found something that kept bothering him.

"Hmm... I don't think regular blue is something I should wear. If only it was... maybe... dark blue?" He sighed again and his pendant glowed, but this time, Atem saw it and saw what it was doing. It actually changed from blue to dark blue! "What is Yugi going to say?!" That was when he heard it.

"C'mon bro, you're gonna make us late!" Yugi then heard a lot of running and fumbling as he finally saw Atem run down and out the door Yugi was holding open. "Uh… are you ok Atem?" He nodded rapidly while avoiding eye contact. Yugi knew Atem very well so whatever was bothering him would be revealed soon enough. That's when a question popped into Yugi's head. "Atem how did your uniform get darker? It's dark blue when it should be blue." Atem cringed and made no attempt to answer.

"Hey guys!" yelled a very cheery Anzu. Atem sighed in relief and looked over to see an opportunity to escape that situation.

"Good morning Anzu. Did you sleep well?" Yugi sweatdropped seeing what Atem just did.

"Well, I slept enough to wake up this morning." Atem chuckled a bit but tried to hold it back.

"Nice laugh bro." commented Yugi. Atem gave Yugi THE most spine-chilling death glare anyone has ever seen. Yugi instantly looked away and ducked his head in his shoulders.

"Atem, don't be so mean to Yugi." Anzu walked next to Yugi and put an arm around him. Yugi popped out his head and stuck his tongue out at Atem, who, only looked away. That was when he noticed people staring. Atem mentally sighed as they approached the school.

"Wow, it looks way better than it used to." said Atem looking ahead to the gate.

"Hey!" the three turned around and saw Joey, along with Tristan, walking across the street to them. Once over, Joey and Atem did a Roman style handshake; Tristan messed up Yugi's hair, Joey then put Yugi into a friendly head-lock, Tristan simply greeted Anzu, as did Joey, and Tristan greeted Atem the same way Joey did. **(A/N Roman handshake is the thing where you grab the person's forearm.)**

"Atem, you excited?" asked Tristan. Atem scoffed and said,

"Yeah because having to get up in a different time-zone just to go to a strict school is what I live for." Everyone laughed as Joey smacked Atem's back.

"Hey… why is your uniform darker?" asked Joey. Atem cringed again as he noticed Yugi's impish grin.

"W-well… uh… you see… oh would you look at the time. We're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Atem dashed all the way inside the school. Everyone then walked the rest of the way.

"Hey Yug," said Joey.

"What's up?"

"Do you think we'll run into… _him_ today?" Yugi shivered a bit.

"I hope not. I don't want to worry Atem on his first day here."

"Yeah, he has to get used to being here before getting involved in what goes on here." said Anzu. Tristan tapped his chin and took Atem's behavior into account.

"Is he alright? He looks really jumpy." asked Tristan. Yugi shrugged, he doesn't even know. The group went to their homeroom and waited for Atem. Obviously Atem and Yugi would have the same homeroom. As if on cue, Atem came through the door holding some books and everyone went dead silent. Mr. Sibyl asked for Atem's pass and he also gave him a note.

"What, no way." muttered Mr. Sibyl. He then stood up and rolled with it. "Alright everyone, we have a new student joining us today. Would you uh... like to introduce yourself?"

"I don't think I have to but alright." He turned and saw he had everyone's attention. "Yes, I am back and my name is Atem Mutou." All the other students gasped as some of the guys went up to him, welcoming him back. After everyone went to sit, Atem went to his brother and friends. "Hello, I got my locker, my books, my schedule, and I'm ready to learn." he said enthusiastically.

"Slow down there, first we need to see which one of us will be in your classes." said Yugi as he took Atem's schedule from his hand and placed it on the desk for the gang to see. After a few seconds, they just stared at him. Atem scoffed and said "What is it?" getting annoyed by their constant staring.

"Y-your schedule," Joey started.

"It's almost like," Tristan continued.

"No, it's exactly like," corrected Yugi. Anzu went in her bag and took out a paper.

"Mine." She handed him his paper along with hers and Atem went wide eyed. Their schedules were identical. They both had Math, followed by Photography, after that was Social Studies, then Science, followed by Physical Education, then Lunch, Study Hall, and finally Language Arts.

"Well, looks like I have found a partner if the need arises." he said looking at her with his bright amethyst eyes and smiling gently. Somehow, a knot formed in her throat, causing her to just nod instead of talking. "One more thing." he said turning to Yugi.

"What's up?"

"Is there anything I should know? Any... bullies or something?" he asked. The guys cringed while Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Nice way to hide it guys." she said sitting down in her seat.

"So tell me, what is his name?" Atem asked them as they sat down. Joey sat in a chair in front of Atem while Tristan sat on his desk, Yugi sat on Atem's desk and Anzu sat next to Atem.

"His name is Ushio." Atem slammed his hands on the desk as his name struck a chord in him and he stood up outraged.

"Ushio… **Ushio**?! That son of a bitch is going to get it now!" A lot of people in the room began to stare.

"Atem, no!" Yugi got down from the desk and stood in front of Atem. "Ushio is head of the Elite Beat Agents." Atem gave Yugi a questionable look. "They basically beat on bullies." Atem sat down rubbing his temples.

"Really, so he beats bullies therefore making himself a bully. Ugh he was always an imbecile." The bell finally rang to what had seemed to be the longest homeroom ever. They all got up and shifted to their first class. As the gang got into the hallway, they said their goodbyes. Anzu then began to lead Atem to their first class.

"Atem," He looked a bit down to her.

"Yes?"

"How do you have my schedule? I didn't tell the guys but," he interrupted her by chuckling.

"Those are all advance placement classes. I know Anzu. And no I won't tell them." Anzu sighed in relief.

"Thanks Atem. You're a really cool guy." she said honestly. Atem blinked before laughing a bit.

"I should hope so. If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is fake people."

_People?_ she thought. "What do you mean?" Atem chuckled.

"To me, it doesn't matter the gender. All that matters is who that person is. If people want to be your friend to get something is something I really hate. If a girl wants to be with me for me then alright but if she wants to be with me just to," Anzu interrupted.

"Get inside your pants then it will have to be,"

"A cold day in hell!" they said and laughed after upon arriving to the classroom.

"Well, here we are, Mrs. Leary's AP math class." Atem sighed in annoyance which made Anzu giggle.

"I'm just glad you're here with me. I don't think I would survive by myself." They walked in and sat in the front seats closest to the door. Anzu then looked at Atem's choice of clothing. It all seemed tightly fit together. Chains and leather, but one thing threw everything off.

"Atem, you should probably want to replace that rope with a chain. I think it will look better." Atem looked down at it and then back to her.

"Yes, I should. Thank you for the suggestion Anzu. Oh and is there anything I should be warned of in this class?" Anzu nodded.

"Prepare to be bored out of your mind." warned Anzu but Atem just chuckled, the thing that was starting to grow on her.

"Don't worry. I was bored every day in Egypt." Anzu giggled again.

"I bet by the end of class, you will be on the verge of falling to sleep." Atem chuckled.

"And I bet I will be wide awake." Anzu hummed and said,

"Loser buys the winner lunch?" Atem held out his hand and Anzu shook it.

"Deal." The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

Let the games begin.

By the end of class, both had lost the bet. They both lost due to Atem actually sleeping. Not on the verge like Anzu predicted. She had to cover for him for the last five minutes considering that was when he fell asleep. His head was on the desk and faced her. His mouth was slightly open enough to see his top teeth. His breathing was at a good pace too and Anzu couldn't help but look. He looked so peaceful and serene and some of his bangs came in front of his face. So, Anzu took it upon herself to move them out of the way. She leaned over to his face and gently moved them away. Her fingers grazed his face making Atem groan a bit. Anzu turned to see the clock and saw that they had two minutes left. She shrugged and decided to mess with him a little.

Anzu began to trace Atem's face with her fingers making his face cringe. And in some areas he'd smile and move away slightly. Anzu giggled and shook her head.

_RING!_

The bell rang and Anzu quickly went to wake him up.

"Atem, Atem, wake up." She shook him and he woke up.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" he asked groggily. Anzu simply gave him a cheeky smile and he sighed. "Alright, what do you want for lunch?" Atem stood up and Anzu just patted his cheek and said,

"Nothing and that's because I bring my own lunch." She then smoothly walked away leaving Atem speechless. He then stammered about getting his things and ran out to catch up to Anzu.

"Challenge accepted." he mumbled while running out.

A pair of youthful eyes followed them and showed laughter in them.

_What of the odds that those two would be in the same classes. This just works out better for me!_ Yugi thought as he ran off to his own class.

* * *

**Okay... so what did you guys think? Was it bad/good? Keep going/stop? I really need you guys to review please.**

_**RIDDLE OF THE DAY: It happens twice a week, once a year, but never in a day, what am I?**_

**I hope I did okay with this chapter... anyway, thanks for reading :D!**

_**See you guys next time :D!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay... I'm very sorry for taking so long guys. I had a lot of things to take care of... and sorry if this chapter isn't up to expectations, but it is over 5000 words so i guess it makes up.**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**Lara The Dark Angel: Thanks, it was a cute little fluff idea I had and knew it could fit well in there.**

**The Man With Imagination: Yup, they are advanced students. And yes, let it begin XD!**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Sorry, but yes, RIDDLES XD! Thanks :)**

**(Guest) 101ghettogirl: Hmm... I see ya like romance and trust me there'll be more in there... in time ;P**

**Guest 1 (i put it in order from which guest posted first): Thanks for the love, and in return here's the next chapter :)**

**Kakashi500: FIRST ONE TO GET THE RIDDLE XD! Nice job and yes it is E. I'll PM you your prize.**

**Guest 2: I can't tell you but you can find out, enjoy! Ushio is a character from season 0, have you not seen it? Your wait is over my friend!**

**Guest 3: Hmm... i have already done a story but on OC knows karate but i might do something like that here... i'm not sure yet.**

**SerenePanic: Yes it is the letter E and i shall PM you your prize later. :)**

**Guest 4: *laughs* Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't ;P**

**IntoTheWilds: Thank you so much.**

**_Important!_**** Ok, for that review (i deleted it) from "MAHKIN' MEH MAD", don't EVER do that. The rushing me part got me a little frustrated, but the trashing of another story of mine in going waaay over the line! So please don't do that again. I'm working as fast as i can a lot of stuff just came up at the same time. So please just be patient.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It has been about an hour or two since Anzu's and Atem's first class and things couldn't go any better! Anzu was having the time of her life hanging out with Atem. But little did they know that, from the sidelines, a pair of youthful eyes watched closely upon the two.

Next class was science, Atem's least favorite class, which was unbeknownst to Anzu of course. She is used to being the first one to answer any and all questions there and Atem could somehow sense her anticipation as if it were emanating off her just as her perky attitude does. He could see the smile on her face and eagerness in her eyes. This excited him as well.

"This should be entertaining." he mumbled. Anzu then turned to him and said,

"Welcome to my best class, science with Professor Toole." Atem furrowed his brows in confusion. Anzu giggled at his expression which made him smile. Her laugh is something he is really getting used to. "Yes professor, no not mister. He graduated from a top College and became a teacher here." Atem nodded slowly as they entered the room.

It was a cozy classroom fit for science, blue walls and black lab sinks in the back and sides of the room. Windows showed the front gate to the school and some houses beyond that. But the desks, to Atem's dismay, were not the normal sized desks he had come to be accustomed to. They did have enough leg room, but lacked room for books on its surface. He groaned and lazily sat in the desk next to Anzu. When she saw this, she wanted to take a picture just to capture him in this state but decided to tease him instead.

"What, a big boy like you can't handle sitting down?" Atem looked at her as she was sitting and smirked. She never misses a chance to tease him really.

"Very funny, I just don't like these small desks." Anzu sighed as she took out her binder.

"Yeah, well you'd better get used to them because the year just started. Oh and the Professor said we'll be doing a lab today." Atem looked at her with a brow raised.

"Really we're doing a lab practical on the second day of school?" She nodded.

"Yup, he said it was like a safety procedure type of thing." Atem held back a chuckle and said,

"What, he doesn't trust us measuring water and salt?" Atem's shoulders starting shaking and Anzu watched him. But a few seconds went by and she started wide eyed.

"Uh… Atem." Atem was laughing to himself and waited for Anzu to respond, but she didn't. This made him look at her only to see her wide-eyed expression.

"Ahem," Atem stopped on the spot and turned his head to see a man who appeared to be in his thirty's. He was definitely taller than Atem was, he had short dark brown hair, his eyes were also brown, and you could faintly see wrinkles on his forehead, probably from stress. He was wearing casual clothing too, jeans, short-sleeve light blue T-shirt, and brown shoes. Atem saw his expression and paled, considering he already had a pale complexion to begin with, this just made it worse!

Anzu, however, had laughter bubbling up in her throat. Atem heard her contained laughter and that caused him to blush. He basically looked like a clown, pale skin, crazy hair, and red in some areas. The only thing missing was the red rubber nose. Anzu almost started crying from holding in her laughter, who would've thought that Atem could be so clueless.

"I don't want to have to give detentions on the first week of school. So please do behave yourself or I'll have to step in." The Professor walked away and Atem sank in his seat. He then sat up and glared at Anzu, she seemed to be having way too much fun.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he whispered. Anzu calmed down slightly and said,

"I tried… to… but you couldn't hear me…" Anzu took in a few deep breathes as the bell finally rang. When the two turned their attention back to the teacher and he glared at Atem before turning back to the class.

"Okay class, pick a partner and be sure they are of the opposite gender. I have already told you about the class rules yesterday." Atem sweat dropped.

"_Really, class rules? What are we, five?"_ Anzu looked at him and had to resist laughing again. She knows Yugi is funny but Atem is just hysterical! But she stopped when she felt someone's gaze on her, she looked up and was greeted with determined amethyst eyes. "So, would you like to be partners or do you have one already?" asked Atem. Anzu looked around and saw that people had already put their desks together and stood up to do the same with Atem.

"Alright, does everyone have a partner?" asked Professor Toole. When he heard no objections he handed out a piece of paper to each working pair. "Now, on the first page you will see a picture with students at different tables. Your objective is to find…" As their teacher was explaining, Anzu and Atem were already working on the paper. Silently talking and whispering answers to each other. "Then on the other side of the paper you…" At that point Anzu and Atem were already done. They were just looking around at the other students. "And hand it in the basket on my desk when you're done."

"Do you want me to put it in?" asked Atem. Anzu shook her head and said,

"Nah, you're in enough trouble already." She then giggled a bit while Atem just rolled his eyes, trying to contain a blush. Anzu got up and began her walk across the room.

Professor Toole went back to his computer and saw Anzu standing up and walked to the basket. "W-what are you…" he mumbled. He noticed that she put her paper in the basket and was walking back to her seat. "Miss Anzu," She turned to him, "Are you finished?" She nodded and got her paper from the basket to show him. Once the Professor took hold of the paper, he was dumbfounded! They had done everything perfectly, down to the last sentence! On the first page they had to circle only three safety hazards and give five reasons as to why they picked it. But they circled them all! On the second page they had to write which chemicals were toxic and can't be put together in a school environment. This may be chemistry but he didn't expect anyone to get every single one correct. "Who was your partner?" Anzu giggled and turned until she saw Atem.

"The guy you scared a few minutes ago."

"Hmm… alright, you may go sit now." Anzu bowed and walked back to her seat. Atem stared at her questionably.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing really, he just didn't expect anyone to finish that fast I guess."

"Oh," he nodded. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well, is Yugi alright? He sent me a weird text yesterday." Atem blinked and said,

"What did it say?"

"It said '_If you're ready, then tomorrow, during lunch, I need to talk to you'_."

"That is weird… I wonder what he's up to."

"I'm sure that it's not bad. He is a pretty impish kid." Atem held his mouth before a loud laugh could escape.

"Well, let's wait until lunch then, since I have your schedule, you must know if Yugi and the others will be there."

"Yeah, they are. Joey and Yugi dueled yesterday during lunch." Atem went wide eyed and leaned over to her in anticipation.

"Really, who won?!" Anzu giggled.

"Yugi did, Joey attacked Yugi and he used Mirror Force. Then Yugi's turn came and he attacked with all his monsters."

"Yes, that's my bro!" Atem exclaimed. He then cringed upon feeling multiple stares. He turned to the other students and said "S-sorry."

"I think you have a problem Atem." said Anzu while she was getting her things together. He tilted his head to the side. "You can never stay still."

"Ha ha, and you have a problem with taking cheap shots." The bell finally rang and the two walked out together only to be joined by Joey and Yugi.

"Hey guys!" yelled Joey. They turned around and smiled.

"What's up you two?" said Yugi.

"Nothing much Yugi, Professor Toole doesn't like me though." Joey laughed and Yugi turned to Anzu.

"He shot off his big mouth and the teacher didn't like his comment." Atem glared at Anzu.

"Well you didn't have to say it like that!" They all laughed while Atem just looked at them. But, he just shrugged it off and smiled gently at his friends and brother. He can never stay mad at them, it's almost impossible. He figured that the smartest thing to do was chuckle and just followed them to their next class. He was assuming it was P.E considering he just had science.

In an intersection in a hallway, Yugi and Joey said their good-byes and headed to their next class.

"See ya at lunch guys!" yelled Joey.

"Have fun in gym you two! And don't forget Anzu!" yelled Yugi. The two then ran off leaving Anzu and Atem alone again. Anzu felt a little strange at the last thing Yugi said. Atem could sense that something was troubling her but he chose to say nothing.

"Come on Atem, we're going to be late if we don't pick up the pace." Atem nodded and they started walking a bit faster until they reached the locker rooms. On opposite sides held a door to the boys locker room and the other held the door to the girls locker room. "You have clothes to change into right?" Atem nodded.

"I do, so, see you outside?" Anzu giggled and said,

"Yeah, just hurry." Atem nodded again and rushed inside. Anzu sighed and shook her head. After entering the locker room, she went to her locker and dialed in the combination. Once she opened her locker, she quickly unbuttoned her pink jacket. Removing her blue bow-tie, she rubbed her neck. "Phew," Looking in the mirror she put in her locker, she saw that her face was a bit red. "What the…?" Shaking her head, she removed her skirt and replaced them with her black shorts. Looking around, she knew she was late because no one else was there. "Ah… I'm so dead!" She quickly grabbed her clothes and changed while running out. Before she opened the door to leave, she made sure her shirt was on the right way, after seeing that it was, she ran out and bumped into someone upon exiting. She fell flat on her butt and groaned.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Anzu blinked and looked up.

"Atem," she started rubbing her head "You have a hard head, ouch." Atem chuckled and helped her up. "We're late, let's go." Atem sighed and they both ran out.

"Hey, you two, why are you late?!" yelled the teacher. He then looked and saw Anzu Mazaki, "Mazaki, why are you late?! And who is this?!" Anzu and Atem came up to him and Anzu said,

"Sorry, I was just showing the new student around and saw we had the same class next. But by the time I saw that, we were already late." explained Anzu.

"Alright, what's your name kid?" Atem blinked as he heard some chuckling in the back of his head. He turned around and saw no one. "You kid, there's no one behind you." Atem cringed and said,

"My name is Atem, Atem Mutou." The class gasped.

"Your Yugi's brother?!" Atem nodded."He told me I'd see you today I just didn't believe him…" Atem felt a little angry but he just bit his tongue. "You two just go and do some stretches with everyone else. I'll say what we're doing later."

"Right." Atem went off to the guys and Anzu watched. That was when she got a good look at what he was wearing. White shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. That was a completely different attire than his linen and leather outfit. Though it does make him look sporty, it just doesn't seem right. That most surprising part was that he wasn't wearing his choker nor was he wearing that necklace thing.

"Hmm…" The gym teacher saw her staring and got impatient.

"Mazaki, stop standing there and go!" She cringed with a small blush and ran to her fellow female classmates.

When Atem got over to the guys, they shook hands, high fived and other things to welcome him. It was when a blonde haired guy came up to Atem that he turned.

"Yo, how's it feel to Smokin' Hot Anzu Mazaki show you around?" The other guys snickered and Atem raised a brow.

"Uh, its fine I guess…"

"No dude, how does it _feel_?" Atem blinked and said,

"Like I said… fine…" The blonde kid laughed.

"Dude, Anzu is the hottest girl in school. If I was you, I would be trying to hit that." Atem felt anger flow through him like a violent river. His blood began to boil and a low growl emanated from his throat. Some of the guys paled and backed off but the blonde kid didn't get the message.

When Anzu arrived to the girls she had the same problem. A red-haired girl came up to Anzu and asked,

"So, Atem's really hot. Have you tried to… you know… get him?" Anzu looked at the girl like she had three heads or something. "I know you aren't that into guys but… I'm sure someone will get to Atem, Anzu." As much as she hated the idea of Atem being with one of the floosies, she had to admit that the red-head has a valid point.

"Look, Atem can take care of himself. Not to mention he just got here yesterday. I really don't think he'd be looking for a girlfriend. _Especially since he hates fake girls, which is basically almost all of the ones here_. _I just hope he doesn't consider me fake, but even if he does I could care less._"

_CLAP, CLAP_

The students all turned to the teacher.

"Alright people, let's begin!"

After the class had ended, all of the students walked into the locker room sore. The guys walked in and Atem went straight for his locker, he wants lunch! When he took his shirt off the guys were in shock. Atem felt the stare of many and turned around to see guys staring.

"Uh… can I help you?" That blonde-haired kid came back.

"Dude, you're ripped! How'd you get that buff?!" Atem blinked and looked at his muscles. They weren't over-the-top like most guys wanted but they were normal for a boy his age. He had a subtle six-pack that seemed shiny from his complexion and the sweat from gym. His arms showed strength and capability.

"It's called living in a place where hard labor is required for survival. Trust me that this is nothing." Atem finished changing and left, soon catching up to Anzu in the hallway.

"Hey Atem." Anzu said with a smile.

"Hey. You were right about the guys here Anzu."

"Hmm… I'm afraid to ask but… what did they say?" Atem sighed and shook his head.

"They asked me if I tried to 'hit you' yet." Anzu eye twitched.

"Ugh, I can't stand them! They rather think with their bottom piece than their brains! AGH!" Atem, without thinking, hugged her to calm her down.

"Trust me they won't try anything Anzu. As long as I'm here nothing will happen." he whispered. Anzu was at a loss for words. No guy has even shaken her hand let alone hugged her. That action showed Anzu that Atem is a very brave and caring person. When he let go, she felt weird. It was actually very comfortable for her, but they had to get going if they wanted to eat.

"Come on, let's get you there to buy your lunch before Joey gets to it first." They both laughed and walked off.

About five minutes went by and the place was slowly filling in. Anzu took Atem to get his food and showed him their table.

"So you guys sat at this table last year too?"

"Yup, the guys were too stubborn to change but oh well. And here they come now." Tristan and Joey arrived and sat down.

"So… hungry…" they said.

"Then go eat, and where's Yugi?" asked Atem.

"Oh, that reminds me! Sorry guys I have to go!" Anzu ran out leaving the three guys alone. Atem leaned his head on his hand and asked,

"What is that kid up to?"

Anzu was running to the roof of the school and instantly saw Yugi at the fence.

"Sorry I'm late Yugi! I had to help Atem get food before Joey and Tristan got there." The youth giggled and said,

"It's fine. So, you wanna know what we're gonna talk about now?"

"Yeah," Anzu walked up to Yugi and sat against the fence.

"Ok, do you like Atem?"

"Well, he is a cool guy to be around if that's what you mean?"

"No Anzu, do you _like _him?"

"No not like that Yugi. It's only been… not even a day and we're already good friends. And that's it." Yugi nodded.

"Ok, but what if we see what Atem thinks?"

"Come again?"

"What if you provoke something out of Atem?" Anzu still looked very confused. "Long story short, I bet that you two will be together at some point this year. Oh and to make it interesting, I dare you to make challenges and dare's to Atem every day anytime you get the chance." Anzu blinked in shock.

"W-why?"

"Sorry, that's classified information."

"Right, I'm sure it is."

"Do you agree or not?"

"What do I get?" asked Anzu as she tilted her head to the side. Yugi giggled and said,

"That's gonna be a surprise. Going once,"

"Is there a bad side to this?" she mumbled.

"Going twice,"

"Alright alright, deal!" They shook hands.

"Good," Yugi took out his phone and texted someone. Anzu raised a brow.

"Yugi who are you texting?" Yugi said nothing but winked at the girl.

"Don't worry about it."

Atem, Tristan, and Joey were eating, talking, and laughing away.

"No way Atem, you're crazy!" said Tristan. Atem was laughing and tried to regain his breath.

"It's true! I had no idea he was behind me!" Joey was in the middle of laughing but his phone rang. When he checked it, he saw a text from his little buddy.

"Hey, let's go to the roof guys. Get some fresh air ya know." Atem and Tristan looked at each other before nodding.

"Why not?" they said. Joey then texted Yugi saying that they are on their way.

"Well, you're going to find out in a few minutes who I texted Anzu."

"Yugi, I don't know what got into you but I know that if I'm going down I'm taking you down with me." Yugi stiffened a bit as they both notice the doors open. It was soon revealed to Anzu that Joey was the one Yugi texted. Joey, Tristan, and Atem came out from the doors and Atem looked around astounded.

"Wow, this is so cool." He looked forward to the fence and ran to it. "You can see the city from here!" While Atem was looking around, Yugi looked at Anzu and mouthed 'now'. Anzu swallowed hard but then thought of how to keep her word to Yugi.

"Hey Atem," The spiky haired teen turned to her.

"Yes Anzu," When he said her name, it made her feel… weird. She shook it off and asked,

"You like to duel right?" Everyone saw how his face lit up quickly.

"Yes I do, I love to duel!"

"Cool, and when was the last time you played against someone who is very good, someone who is almost or at your level or at your level?" Atem leaned his back against the fence and tapped his chin.

"I'd have to say… in many years." Anzu stood up quickly and ran over to Yugi.

"Well, here's your big chance hot shot. Yugi is the best duelist in Domino, he's never been beaten." Atem's eyes widened. "Unless you don't think you can win of course." Atem smirked while Yugi began to shake a bit. Anzu did say she'd take him down too.

"Yugi, we did say we'd duel each other one day. You up to it?" Yugi took a minute to himself. This is quite the conundrum the youth has put himself into. He should have known Anzu would try something like this.

"Hmm… well, since we did promise, I guess I'm in. Do you have a duel disk?" Atem nodded and got one out of his bag, which was exactly like Yugi's except Yugi had his with him. Atem went to one end of the roof and took his deck out of a pouch on his second belt, taking it out and quickly shoving it into the disk slot.

Yugi went to the opposite side and put on his duel disk since it already had his deck in it. "You ready Atem?" asked Yugi halfheartedly. Once Atem put his deck in the duel disk he draped his jacket around his shoulders like a cape and his arms were in full view as well as his chest since his shirt fit to his body.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The gang stared at him for a moment but Joey then blurted out,

"Dude, you're ripped!" Atem sighed, not again with this.

"Look, I was put through some very hard labor in Egypt." Yugi looked at his brother and then felt a bit self-conscious. They were supposed to be twins… but why are they different? Yugi then answered his own question when he remembered why. The youth sighed and looked to Atem.

Anzu was dreaming, she has to be! No way can a 16 year old look like that! She then remembered that some guys from gym were talking about that exact thing, if only she believed them.

"Damn…" she said quietly. She then went wide-eyed. That must be what she felt when he hugged her! "Ugh…"

Atem was tired of this and decided to teach them something if they didn't already know just to get out of this.

"Alright, are you guys finished yet?" They nodded. "Good, now tell me, what do you guys know about the game Duel Monsters?"

"It was created by Pegasus." said Tristan.

"Yes and do you know how he came up with that idea?" The group mumbled and rambled, of course they don't know. "It wasn't really 'created' by Pegasus."

"What?!" yelled Yugi. "Then who did?"

"Ancient Egyptians, Pegasus went on a hunt for ancient games and hit the jackpot in Egypt. Back in ancient Egypt, these cards were stone tablets and the monsters we use were real!"

"What, real monsters, you're crazy!" yelled Joey.

"Let me finish." Joey hushed. "Ancient Egyptians learned to use magic in order summon these creatures and this was developed into The Shadow Games." The gang listened closely to what Atem was saying and couldn't believe it! "But, these games soon started a war. A war so terrible it threatened the entire world."

"So what happened?" asked Anzu. Atem sighed.

"Well, according to the legend I heard, a brave and powerful Pharaoh ended the war and sealed the magic away before he died. The legend also said that the Pharaoh sealed it into seven mystical items and only the chosen few may wield them should the need arise.

"A-Atem, what else do you know?" asked Yugi.

"Hmm… well I guess you should know about the most powerful of all monsters. They were so powerful, Pegasus only made one of each. There are three in total."

"What are they?" asked Joey.

"The Egyptian Gods."

"Egyptian what?!" yelled the gang.

"I'll explain more in the duel. But for now, let's duel!"

"I'll go first, I play two face down cards and I play Silent Magician in attack mode. That's all for me."

"Interesting, you have one of those Silent decks… ok. My turn now, draw! I play King's Knight on the field in attack mode and I also play two face downs to end my turn."

"Are you copying me?!" Atem raised a brow.

"No, just make your move and you'll see what I'm doing." Yugi squirmed a bit and just drew his card.

The friends were watching from the sidelines and couldn't believe this was happening. Yugi, the best duelist in Domino City, is facing the person who taught him how to play. Like two giants facing off! Joey was obviously the most excited! He knows the most about the game out of the three people sitting against the fence. Joey watched in anticipation and waited for Atem to explain more about the Gods.

Anzu watched as was a bit confused. They may be twins but they don't have to have the same way of dueling! Or maybe they don't… Anzu noticed that Atem was smirking the entire time while Yugi looked intimidated by Atem. She actually felt bad for putting the little guy in this situation now.

"He asked for it." she mumbled.

About ten minutes later, Atem had one monster on the field while Yugi had two. Atem's life points were at a shocking 2500 while Yugi had 3000 life points left. Yugi had no cards face down and Atem had two. Anzu looked at her watch and knew they had to speed it up.

"Guys, we have 15 minutes left." Atem and Yugi nodded.

"Alright Yugi, I am going to end this duel! Now I draw! I summon my Queen's Knight to the field and since I have both King's and Queen's Knight, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight!" Atem's expression changed. He seemed… angry maybe. Yugi saw this and was concerned.

"Atem, what's wrong?"

"Yugi, your skills are incredible. So incredible that it rivals Gods!" Yugi began to shake.

"Y-you mean those Gods you were telling us about?!" Atem nodded.

"They are divine beats Yugi. They are so powerful that only a select few may use them."

"Atem, I wanna no more about the already! What are they?!" yelled Joey. Atem sighed and closed his eyes.

"Three divine beats that Pegasus feared and stopped looking into them, his employees kept disappearing and dying mysteriously. Only one person was in trusted to keep them safe, someone who knows the game, someone who thinks like the Egyptians, and someone who wields an item of legend or soon to hold one." Anzu gasped.

"Your father…" Atem opened his eyes.

"Yes, for many years he held them. But he knew people would be after them and him." Atem looked down as he gripped his cards while shaking. "Yugi,"

"Yeah," Atem took a deep breath.

"We have to talk later. But, for now… I sacrifice my three Knights in order to summon… Obelisk the Tormentor!" Atem placed the card on his disk and the sky became dark and cloudy. The ground shook fiercely as a blue light came from behind Atem, who had his head down the entire time. The guys sitting stood up shakily as the ground shook. They held on to the fence to keep balance in fear. Blue lightning struck the space around Atem and Yugi went wide-eyed.

"Atem move!" Atem stood in his same spot as a blue creature emerged from the ground, its red eyes beaming at Yugi, Atem's opponent. Yugi quivered in fear as a giant monster stood behind his brother.

"Atem, what the heck is that?!" yelled Tristan. Anzu blinked and whispered,

"An Egyptian God…" Joey and Tristan gasped.

"That big brute's got 4000 attack points right off the bat! Yugi can lose in one hit!" yelled Joey. Yugi paled when he saw this beast come onto the field. Yugi only has Marshmallon in defense mode (def. 500), Silent Swordsman level 3 in attack mode (atk 1000), and Yellow Gadget in attack mode (atk 1200).

Atem stood fiercely as he opened his eyes and watched Yugi shake.

"_He has to learn to be more confident._" Atem thought. That was when he heard chuckling again. He looked around with his eyes to not alarm the others. "Where is that coming from?!_"_ he mumbled. Atem just shook his head and looked at Yugi sympathetically. "It's time Yugi." The younger twin watched on horrified. "Obelisk, Fist of Fury!" The God's hand began to glow as the God lifted it. Obelisk retracted its hand and waited for the command. "Attack his Silent Swordsman! Go!" Obelisk roared in fury as his fist went and destroyed the swordsman into oblivion as well as Yugi's life points leaving a bright light blinding everyone.

Atem stood there emotionless for about a minute before he shook his head and ran to his fallen twin.

"Yugi!" Anzu looked over after the light dimmed and saw Yugi lying against the fence a good few feet from where he was standing. Her heart was beating fast in fear and she ran over to him.

"Yugi!" Joey and Tristan followed but said nothing. Atem kneeled down to Yugi's level patted his face trying to wake him up.

"Yugi, wake up, this isn't funny bro. Wake up… please." Atem felt anxious on the inside and saw that his necklace started to glow and this time he saw it. "What the…?" No one else saw, nor heard him but Yugi woke up groaning.

"Whoa… that was…"

"I'm so sorry Yugi!"

"Awesome!" Yugi jumped up with a huge smile on his face. "Atem, you gotta teach me and tell me everything you know! I wanna be as great as you!" Atem stared wide-eyed but then became a bit depressed.

"Yugi, I'm not great. You're the great one," He put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Trust me." The three watched the twins in disbelief. Anzu was the most shocked, there is definitely something Atem is not telling them.

"_And I'm going to figure it out."_

* * *

**OK, so tell me what you guys thought and leave some reviews for me. I really want to know what you guys thought of it.**

_**RIDDLE OF THE DAY:**_** What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?**

**If you guess right, i'll send you a prize when i post the next chapter.**

_**See you guys next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so here is the long awaited chapter 5 YAY! Woo! Anyway, ok so i've been backed up between being a Beta reader, co-writing, and writing my own stories that i had to stop everything just to get something done. **

**As for the reviewers, i sent you all PM's except for the guests who i will address here (it will be in order from who reviewed first):**

**101ghettogirl(1): Thanks :) I do try my best in each chapter i write. Yes, Atem getting in trouble, you see i loved that part a little too much ;D And yes a riddle. No its not a card XD! The answer was a river :P**

**101ghettogirl(2): Nope :P Its a river :D**

**Guest: CORRECT! It is a river :P You get a cookie (::) and a brownie [ ] XD!**

**Guest(2): Thanks for the love :P I can't wait either to be honest XD! Sorry, but there'll be plenty of romance after the plot is revealed so bare with me since this story has only just begun! :)**

**Guest(3): Thanks for the love :) Hmm... well now i'm considering it thanks to you XD! That ****_is _****a good idea... hmm...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Atem, that was awesome! You're such a powerful duelist! Right Joey?" asked Tristan teasingly.

"Yeah, now I know why I couldn't beat ya. Thanks for goin' easy in our duel Atem." Atem looked at Joey and nodded a single time. "Oh, hey Anzu," She looked to him.

"Yeah,"

"What time is it?" Taking a look at her watch, Anzu saw that they were late and gasped.

"Uh-oh! Guys, we're almost ten minutes late!" The guys cringed and they all ran to the door. As they were running, Anzu grabbed Atem's choker and waited for him to stop struggling. "Atem, you don't need to worry. We have study hall today. Every other day we have a double of science." Atem stopped moving and turned to her, smirking no less.

"Well, that would have been nice to know a few seconds ago." Anzu let go of him and gave him a smirk of her own.

"Yeah it would've. Too bad you didn't know." Atem was shocked as he saw her walk away the same way she did in math. A small grin appeared on his face and he followed her inside and down the steps.

"So, where is the room?" asked Atem. Anzu hummed while tapping her chin before snapping her fingers.

"Oh yeah!" Atem looked at her, waiting for an answer. "There is no room." Atem's eyes widened as he felt his balance shift a bit.

"Are you serious?! So we can do whatever we want and not get in trouble?"

"Pretty much, we just have to let teachers know that we have study hall." Atem mouthed an "oh" and followed Anzu.

"Where are we going to go then?"

"Well… um… hey, you want to go use some computers or read books or something?" Atem shrugged.

"Alright I guess."

"Then let's go to the library!" Anzu took Atem's hand and they both ran through the hallways.

Once they arrived, Atem looked around and saw many computers on round tables. The computers were all lined up, side to side, going around the tables. There were about five tables, each having five computers on them. But that was only one side of the room. The other side had books, shelves and shelves of books. Anzu looked over to Atem and saw that he was wide eyed. She giggled and rubbed his head.

"Hehehe-hey! Stop that!" Atem said while smiling. He grabbed her hand and smirked. "I'm not a dog Anzu and I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like one." All Anzu did was roll her eyes. But once she realized he still had her hand, she snatched it back while hiding a small blush.

"Well, I guess no one else came today. Let's go sign in." Atem had no idea what she meant but soon figured it out. At the librarian's desk was a sheet of paper, this paper had the words "sign in" atop of it. Once they signed their names, Atem walked towards the computers.

"Atem, when you log in, the username is your name and you create a password. Okay?" Atem nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled and went to a computer close to the door. He seemed to have picked up Anzu's habit. Anzu giggled to herself and went over to the books.

"Let's see what I can find…"

As time went by, Anzu found herself reading some good books she heard about while Atem went on a computer and looked up some things about Ancient Egypt. Anzu didn't see that of course, nor did he want her or anyone to see it.

Anzu saw him and noticed how jumpy he looked so she decided to see what he was doing.

"Hey Atem!" Atem cringed and changed the page quickly before Anzu could see anything.

"Hey Anzu, don't scare me like that!" Anzu laughed and sat next to him.

"Yeah yeah, so what are you up to?"

"Nothing, just looking up new cards that look interesting." he lied again.

"_You're going to have to stop lying eventually Atem." _Atem blinked and looked around.

"What's wrong Atem?" asked Anzu. Atem stiffened and turned to her.

"N-nothing Anzu, I just thought I heard something."

"Oh… well, I think I'm going to start the math homework." Atem raised a brow.

"We had homework?" Anzu giggled and took out her book.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to know that Mr. "I won't fall asleep" even though you obviously would." Atem sighed. "Phew, it's a little hot in here." Atem got curious and looked up. He saw how delicately her legs crossed below her seat, how smooth they looked until he saw her skirt that covered half of her thighs, he eyed her until he saw what she was doing. Surprisingly, she was tying her hair up in a bun. But the way she was doing it caused him the inability to look away. She sat upright, some strands of her hair fell gently as if wanting to be free. Atem found himself fighting the urge to move those strands back but instead he reached for the hair tie and took it. "Hey!"

"Anzu your hair is too short for this." Being gentleman-like, he placed it in her hand. "And shouldn't you be focused on your book and not your hair?" he said while fighting an incredible blush. Anzu couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"_What is his problem?!"_ Anzu grabbed her books and walked back to the shelves so she could lose herself in them. "Oh, this book looks interesting."

Once Anzu finished skimming through a, what had seemed to be, interesting book, she put it down and saw it was almost time to go. She looked over to Atem and saw how fixated he was with whatever it was he was doing.

"Atem," he cringed and looked up. "_He was way too into it if you ask me…"_ she thought. "Log off, it's almost to go." He sighed and nodded reluctantly.

_Ring!_

When the bell rang, Anzu led Atem to their last class of the day.

"I want to go home." Atem whined.

"We've got one more class Atem. You can manage right?"

"I honestly don't know if I can… what class do we have now again?" Anzu opened her pink binder and her schedule was the first thing there.

"Language Arts,"

"Yes, finally something I like!" exclaimed Atem. Anzu blinked and looked at him oddly.

"You actually like that class?"

"Yeah, it is very easy to me."

"I thought Mutou's liked challenges." Atem chuckled.

"We do, but it's also nice to relax a bit."

Anzu just couldn't understand him. It's like his brain is wired like a puzzle! Anzu shook off all those thoughts and proceeded to guide Atem to their next class. They walked down the hall, turned left, walked down another hallway, and after a minute, they made it.

"Well here we are, last class of the day. Language Arts with Ms. Stone." Atem snickered at the name as they went inside. When they did, Atem noticed that the desks were arranged differently than usual. The room was divided in two by the desks, each side having four rows of four desks. That left walkway in the middle of the room for anybody, most likely the teacher, to walk through.

The room was very colorful too, almost like an elementary schooler designed it.

Sighing, Anzu took a seat closest to the door and Atem sat in front of her.

"Atem, I'm gonna take a nap if you don't mind." Anzu laid her head on the desk, preparing to sleep.

"Hmm, I don't think that's a good idea." Anzu looked up at him.

"Why not?" Atem looked at her and simply pointed to the board. "The teacher isn't in here yet and we already have an assignment… great…" The assignment read,

_Students, take out something to write with and something to write on. The following question will begin our class. You have about ten minutes to write an answer. The question is "Where does your heart lie, and how did you think a heart is formed?"_

"Well, I'm done." said Atem. Anzu just glared at him.

"_Bastard…" _she thought. She shook her head and took out her note book. "_Ok, where does my heart lie? Inside me I guess… and how did it form? When I was in my mom's stomach I think… Better not answer, just to be safe. This could be a metaphorical question rather than a literal one. Hmm… I wonder what Atem's gonna say…"_

Ten minutes came and went, and after the tenth minute, the teacher came in.

"Hello class! Happy second day of school to all!" Atem leaned back in his seat.

"And to all a good night." he mumbled to Anzu. She giggled and shook her head. Didn't he learn his lesson from science? Anzu looked up just in time to see a reenactment of their science class. Ms. Stone glared at Atem and he chuckled apologetically with both of his hands in front of him.

"I guess he didn't…" she mumbled.

"Ok class, I'm going to call on people randomly to read what they wrote. Remember, the question is "Where is your heart and how do you think it formed?" Now..." The teacher called on a random girl in the room and she stood up.

"Well, um… I think my heart is here."

"Elaborate on that." said Ms. Stone.

"Isn't, like, right here?" she said, pointing to where her heart is inside her body. Ms. Stone sighed and told the girl to sit down.

"_Ok, now I know I'm wrong."_ Anzu thought as she put her head on her desk.

"Sorry, yes your heart is there but I'm not asking that." After the teacher said that, Anzu saw Atem smirk since he was looking at the teacher so his head was turned to the left. Anzu saw Ms. Stone look around the room, most likely for a guy to call on now. "You, spiky, what is your name?" she said, pointing at Atem.

"Atem Mutou,"

"Ok, Mr. Mutou, what did you write?" Atem stood up and didn't fidget around like others would. He stood straight up and looked at the teacher.

"Well, my heart is here, in Domino City I mean." Ms. Stone hummed in interest.

"Expand on that please." Atem nodded and stopped looking at his paper, like he memorized what he wrote.

"I know my heart is here, where I was born, where my friends and family live. My heart is wherever I'm surrounded by the people I love and that love me." As Atem talked, the girls of the class began to fawn over him. "As to how I think a heart is formed, I think a heart is created between people when they meet for the first time or reacquaint one another from many years being apart. I believe it is a bond that is brought to life between individuals of many different backgrounds. I believe it to be an emotional connection, when you and another person become so connected, it is as if you feel them," Atem placed his hand over his heart. "…beating in your heart. When you think about something or someone enough to reach that point. I believe- no, I _know_ that's where a heart is born. If you were the only person who existed in this world, your heart would have no means of forming."

"_Wow, he's good. I didn't think he could be the deep type._" Anzu looked around the room and saw the pensive stares of gawking girls and the angered looks of jealous guys. "_Oh boy… here comes the next boy toy of the school. Good luck Atem, I salute your bravery."_ Anzu thought and giggled to herself.

"Therefore your heart would not be anywhere. In my opinion, your heart is similar to your trust in someone. In a relationship you give your heart to other person, doing that, you give them your trust. If you say you did but have no faith, there would be no heart there." Ms. Stone interrupted.

"And what if someone gave you their heart?"

"Well, I would do everything I can to make sure I do not disappoint. A heart to me is sacred and I do not intend to break someone's heart, no matter who it is." Atem sat down and looked at Anzu, smiling. Anzu was confused by this but didn't feel weird, she felt, at ease…

"_What is it about Atem that… just makes me feel comfortable around him?"_ Anzu was fully paying attention now and she noticed that all of the girls had tears in their eyes. "_Well, looks like Atem's going to be busy later…" _Anzu took a look at the guys and saw that they looked pissed! Atem, being calm cool and collected, just turned in his seat to face forward. "_And he'll have a black eye or two later also."_ "Good luck Atem." she whispered. Atem was turning his head to Anzu but the teacher interrupted that.

"Atem Mutou…" she sniffled. "That was beautiful. I give you full participation credit for the whole week!" The females of the class clapped, not including Anzu. She just smiled while shaking her head at the unbelievable performance Atem gave.

After class was over, Atem and Anzu walked to meet the others in the front. The first person to see them was Yugi. He immediately turned and waved to them.

"Atem, Anzu, over here!" The two smiled and ran over to them as they all proceeded to leave. "So, how was your first day Atem?"

"It wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. Many interesting things happened here and there but Anzu and I made it."

"Really, what happened?" asked Tristan. Anzu giggled which made Atem blush a bit.

"Besides the fact he got in trouble twice today, nothing really."

"Anzu!" Atem yelled embarrassedly. Joey and Tristan laughed at the poor Mutou's priceless reaction. Yugi even gave a light laugh but tried to hide it for Atem's sake.

"Oh relax Atem, we're just havin' a little fun." said Joey.

"Yeah, what he said!" said Tristan while he and Joey squished Atem in between them as they walked. Atem was a little annoyed and they could have sworn they heard some low growling.

"So, you're just having fun huh?" Joey and Tristan looked at Atem. "I'll show you fun!" Once the two saw Atem's angered face, they ran! Yugi and Anzu were a bit shocked to see Atem so easily annoyed. Trying to change the subject, Yugi turned to Anzu.

"So, how was your day?" Anzu shrugged.

"I can't complain. But I do think things are going to get interesting for Atem." Yugi went wide eyed.

"What did he do?"

"Let's just say he'll be on every girls target list." Yugi laughed very hard that he almost fell over.

"You see! I told you! I knew Atem would mess himself up by being too… too himself." Anzu giggled as she watched Atem still chasing Joey and Tristan and noticed something. He was smiling? Now that she was thinking about it, he smiled the entire time. He smiled from the very moment she met him. Only when he plays games is when he smirks or when he's feeling witty. She noticed how his smile made him look… nice. While his smirk made him look like he's ready for something big.

"And I guess it's something that grew on me…" she mumbled.

"What'd you say Anzu?" She cringed with a slight blush.

"N-nothing Yugi uh… s-see you guys tomorrow!" Anzu said as she sped walked down the side walk after turning.

Yugi watched her walk away and grinned.

"My plan is working flawlessly." Joey just ran past Yugi.

"Bye Yug, see ya tomorrow!" Then Tristan.

"Yeah, see ya dude!" Atem ran but stopped next to Yugi.

"Ugh…"

"Well, you look like you had some fun."

"Be quiet, I'm just glad I'm back at my real home." For the final time that day, Atem heard chuckling. "_Damn it, what is that!?"_

"So, you said you'd tell me about those God cards." Atem cringed and then facepalmed.

"R-right… Yugi, p-please. You cannot tell anyone. Not even Gramps."

"But… weren't you supposed to tell him everything?" Atem glared at his twin.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Uh… n-no…" Yugi said nervously.

"I told him what he wanted me to say. He doesn't even know I have those cards."

As the two twins walked home, Atem began to tell Yugi about the Egyptian God cards. How to summon them, how he has them, where they came from, everything.

"So… then… dad didn't die from an excavation… did he?" Atem shook his head.

"He died trying to protect me. Yugi, I let him down…"

"How?"

"When I was getting the last of my things together so I could go to the airport, I heard a noise outside. Before I even got the chance to look, someone came in through the window and left before I could even tell if it was a man or a woman."

"What happened?" The twins entered their home and greeted their grandfather. "Gramps, we'll be upstairs!"

"Okay!" Atem brought Yugi to his room and continued.

"I looked through all of my bags and didn't see anything missing…"

"But…"

"But when I checked my deck… that bastard took two of the Gods! Two that monster took two and I didn't do anything after! I just grabbed my bags and left like nothing happened!" Atem sat on his desk and rubbed his forehead before he got too angry.

"Atem, so what if he took them? Why is that so important?" Atem looked at Yugi weary eyed. Like there was so much more that Yugi didn't understand.

"Yugi, father's mission was to protect those cards with his life and then it was passed to me… and the minute I let my guard down, they were gone. And I can never get them back."

"But… why are cards so important?"

"Those aren't just cards… when Pegasus created them, he accidently resurrected them within those cards." Yugi gasped.

"A-Atem, what are you saying?!"

"Yugi, those contain the spirits of the _real _Egyptian Gods! Now so many people are in danger because of me…" Yugi hummed and sat on Atem's bed.

"Atem, if the thief realized that he or she only took two, wouldn't that person find you and try to get the third… wait," Atem looked away from his brother.

"You knew, and that's why you played the card today!"

"To be honest, I didn't play it." Atem held up his pendant. "I've been hearing strange things from this thing, and it told me to play it."

"Really? Let me see that." Atem took it off and handed it to Yugi. But right before the hand-off, when both of their hands were on it, the item glowed immensely. It was so bright both twins were blinded for a minute.

When the light let up, Atem and Yugi groaned and found themselves on the floor. When they got up, they say a figure in the middle of the room. As they were getting up, they examined what had appeared to be a male. He had their spiky hair but much more of a mess, but he had Atem's bangs and eye shape. He wore old linen clothing, he had many pieces of jewelry on him. But when Atem and Yugi stood up and looked at this person directly, he smiled and said while waving,

"Hello."

* * *

**Alright! Now is the time where i get on my hands and knees to beg you guys to review. PLEASE! I like feedback :P**

_**RIDDLE OF THE DAY (This is a little tricky): At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they? **_

**Ok, so tell me how i did and i'll be over there working on... things for the future ;P**

_**See you guys next chapter! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys, i'm back with another chapter! It's not as long because of the demand for this story, BTW, i have other stories you guys can read... just saying...**

**Startistica: Yeah, that idea just came to me :P**

**The Man With Imagination: CORRECT! It is the stars :P Eh, its a little more complicated than that about them liking each other yet XD!**

**SerenePanic: DING DING DING! Yes, it's the stars :P Yeah, Atem has a lot of guilt for that... :(**

**James Birdsong: Thanks so much! :D AND CORRECT!**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Thanks. Lazy XD!**

**Lys8375: Thank you :D! Well, let's find out now!**

**101ghettogirl: (you should make an account, not to write if you dont want, but to fave and follow stories, get PM's and stuff) XD! Thanks for the love, ERRRR! I'm sorry, the correct answer is stars.**

**My Pharaoh's Keeper: 0.o! Uh... ok i'll continue XD! CORRECT! It's the stars :P**

**Guest(1): Yes, Thanks for the love and please enjoy the chapter you waited for :D!**

**Guest(2): EVERYONE SHOULD THANK THIS REVIEW! Since you requested it so nicely (and since my school is about to start, i felt bad,) i decided to get this done :P**

**JAGartist: THANK YOU FOR BEING THE 50TH REVIEWER! YOU GET A COOKIE! (::) XD! Correct, it's the stars :P**

**Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy :D!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Atem and Yugi got up slowly, watching this stranger and couldn't help but think that he could be their long-lost triplet!

"Hello." he said. Atem and Yugi examined him closely. Everything was the same except for his clothing and… his skin color? It was dark… the twins found that strange. And he wore a purple cape, strange. Everything about the three were very similar… but at the same time, they were completely different from one another.

"Uh… h-hello." said Yugi nervously. Atem stood up, regaining his focus and moved in front of Yugi, ready to defend.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Atem demanded. The figure chuckled and raised his hands.

"Relax Atem, I mean you nor your brother any harm." The twins blinked in confusion before Atem went wide eyed.

"H-how do you know my name!?" The figure went wide eyed from Atem's tone.

"Whoa there, easy now. How do not know me? I have been with you for a while now." Yugi looked over to Atem to see his shocked expression.

"Atem… w-what does he mean?" Atem stared at the ancient clothed, dark skinned, figure in his room.

"_Is he the voice? Has he been the strange essence I felt in the Millennium Puzzle I put together in my first year of high school?" _So many thoughts and questions ran through his head at once. And all because of this stranger. "_Wait… Yugi! Oh no…"_

"Atem?" Atem looked back at his brother and saw how scared he was. Atem gave a sad look and looked down.

"I will ask you one more time. Who are you?" He chuckled and complied.

"Alright, I am the spirit of your Millennium Puzzle."

"Millennium what?" asked Yugi. Atem sighed and said,

"It's the pendant I wear." Yugi mouthed an "oh". "So you're that voice I hear? I thought it was my conscience since it sounded so much like me." The spirit chuckled.

"No, it was me. And thank you for completing the puzzle. If you hadn't I would still be trapped in there." The spirit brushed himself off.

"So… you're free now?" Yugi asked.

"No but I am able to create this spirit form thanks to the both of you." The twins looked at each other.

"But, you said Atem finished the puzzle. How did I help release you?" asked the confused youth. The spirit looked at both of them as Atem became more defensive.

"Atem, do you remember your "dream" last night?" Atem went wide eyed and nodded. "I said you were the chosen one. You are, but not only you." The twins weren't following. "Ok, to make this simple, allow me to truly introduce myself." He bowed. "I am the son of King Akhenamkhanen **(A/N that's how it's spelled in the Japanese version)**, my name is Atemu, Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. Pleased to meet both of you." Yugi looked directly at Atem while Atem just stood there, mouth a gape, wide eyed until he sighed.

"Not only does he look mainly like me, but he basically has my name too." Atem mumbled.

"Um… I have a question." Yugi said.

"What is it?" Atemu stood up. Yugi became intimidated and began to stutter.

"W-well… um… Mr. Pharaoh, sir, um… it's just… why do you look like us?"

"Because we're his descendants, isn't that right?" said Atem with a smart ass attitude.

"You got me Atem. You truly are very perceptive." Atem didn't look amused.

"But I don't understand what Yugi has to do with this. If I'm chosen then fine, but my brother stays out." Yugi looked at Atem shocked, he's still trying to protect Yugi after all these years.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Both of you are chosen because both of you hold the legacy of the Pharaoh. Both of you hold a half of the same soul." They were lost again. "Ok, in modern times, you are familiar with the phrase "two sides of the same coin" yes?" They nodded. "Ok, say that coin split apart and Atem held the head part while Yugi held the tails part. Atem holds a part of a soul while Yugi has a part of that same soul."

"Who's soul?" Yugi asked.

"Mine." Atemu said. Atem went wide eyed.

"That's ridiculous! How can we have a part of your soul when you're standing right there?!" Atemu chuckled.

"I see you have my temper Atem. That is a simple question. My ba, or magic as you call it, in my time, during a war, was so powerful it disrupted the cycle of rebirth and added my essence into it. But I now see I was too powerful even for that." He looked at both boys.

"Then what do we represent?" asked Yugi. Atemu walked over to Yugi and Atem moved over. Atemu put his ghostly hand on Yugi's head and said,

"You, Yugi, represent my more… kinder side. You have a good heart and good intentions, as well as a positive view of life. As I said, you represent my kind side, my soft side even, some may go as far as to call you light." Atemu turned to Atem. "But you…" Atem glared at Atemu.

"What about me?" Atemu smirked.

"You have my restless determination. A fiery passion to protect those close to you under any circumstance. Even it may cost you your life. You don't ask for help, only give it. You can read people like a book and tell who you trust and do not trust. You are stubborn, you are cunning, mischievous, and dark even." Atem and Yugi went wide eyed.

"Atem… I've been meaning to ask you something…" Yugi said. Atem turned to Yugi.

"What is it?"

"What happened the day you left?" he blurted out. Atem went wide eyed and paled.

"You wouldn't understand Yugi." Atem turned away from both of them. "_No one would…"_

X

Anzu entered her house yelling,

"I'm home!" Anzu went up to her room to start her homework when she remembered study hall. "He's so stupid." she said with a giggle. She put her bag on her bed and searched for her books, looking for her math homework. When she found it, she found two math books in her bag. "He really is stupid." Anzu sighed and took out Atem's math book. "I'd better call Yugi now so he can tell Atem." Anzu grabbed her phone but felt, anxious. She didn't understand it so she shrugged it off and dialed for Yugi.

X

"Atem, I'm your brother! I'm always on your side, you can tell me anything!" Atem gave a grim look when Yugi's phone rang. "Anzu? Alright then…" He answered.

"_Yugi,"_

"Hey Anzu, what's up?" Atem sighed in relief that he doesn't have to talk now.

"_Hey Yugi, sorry to bother you."_

"No, you're not bothering me. What do you need?"

"_Well, Atem forgot his math book in study hall and I grabbed it for him, but I forgot to give it to him._"

"Oh wow, one day and he's forgetting things!" Yugi laughed. Atem and Atemu raised a brow and looked at each other. "Atem,"

"Yeah?"

"Anzu has your math book." Atem went wide eyed.

"Oh no! How am I gonna get the homework done now?!" Yugi went back to his phone.

"_I'll bring it over to him in a few minutes, just let me change my clothes and I'll be there in, maybe, ten minutes okay?"_

"Okay, see you then!" Anzu and Yugi hung up. "She'll be here in ten minutes to bring your book Atem."

"Ok- wait what?!"

"What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?!" he repeated. "Him," Atem pointed to the spirit. "She can't see him here!" Atemu chuckled.

"Naturally,"

"What?" asked both twins simultaneously.

"Only you two can see me. You both have a connection to me therefore only you two can see me." Atem sighed in relief.

"Ok, but if anyone thinks I'm crazy for talking to air you'll be the one to pay." Atemu held up his hands again.

"Don't worry, I'll establish a mind link so we can talk telepathically."

"Alright…" Atem put the puzzle back on. "But if something bad happens…!" Yugi laughed lightly.

"Relax Atem, it's obvious Atemu is a good guy. Uh… right?" Atemu chuckled.

X

Anzu had just changed her clothes and walked out of her house, smiling and feeling a bit bubbly. Atem is very different from what she had expected him to be. Thinking about Atem made her frown though. She put her finger to her chin and thought for a minute.

"There is something a little… off about him though. He said that he has to protect cards… why? Are they valuable, did he steal them?" Then she remembered.

_'Only one person was in trusted to keep them safe, someone who knows the game, someone who thinks like the Egyptians, and someone who wields an item of legend or soon to hold one.'_

_'Your father…'_

Anzu kept thinking about and figured Yugi might know something. So it's actually really good she's going over. "Good thing I have my books too, I can get something done while I'm out and finish when I get home." Anzu came out of her thoughts just in time to see she was passing a store. She looked in through the window and saw that they were having a sale. "A clothing sale?" She kept looking. "No… bunch of random stuff. A bargain sale. Wait… maybe I can find one there!" Anzu ran in.

X

"Yes, I saved the world from the source of evil 3000 years ago." Atem gasped.

"Y-you… i-it can't be…"

"Atem, what's wrong?"

"I've heard legends about you!" Atemu gave a questioned look.

"You have?" Atem nodded.

"Yeah, I heard that, 3000 years ago, a brave and powerful pharaoh saved the world from the source of all evil by giving up his life and trapped the evil in seven items!" Atemu gave a grim look.

"The legend is wrong."

"What?" they both said.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

The three turned to the door and figured that the noise came from downstairs. Atemu disappeared into the puzzle and the twins went downstairs.

When Yugi opened the door, sure enough, it was Anzu, caring two bags, her backpack and a small paper bag.

"Hey Anzu!" Yugi said with a big smile.

"Hey, Yugi, Atem." Atem gave a nod. "Oh," She went through her bag. "Here's your book Atem." Atem laughed nervously and took it.

"Thanks, oh please come in." he formally said. Anzu giggled and came inside.

After walking to the living room, the three began their homework.

"Atem, I almost forgot." Atem looked to Anzu, who, put the small brown bag on the table. "Here you Atem." She slid the bag over to him.

"What is it?"

"Open it and you'll see." Atem shrugged and opened it. Yugi leaned over to see. Opening it, Atem took out a chain and he went wide eyed. "For your pendant, and also think of it as a welcome present." Atem looked at her.

"I don't know what to say. I-I'll never take it off now." Atem smiled brightly at Anzu and she blushed a little.

Yugi watched the whole thing and saw his plan working faster than he originally thought.

Atem took off his puzzle and took off the rope, replacing it with the chain. Atemu popped out and examined it.

'_Not bad… I say it suits you well.'_ he said through their mind link. Atem struggled to not roll his eyes.

"There we go." Atem then put it on. "Nice, you were right Anzu. I really like this." he said while tugging on it a little. Atemu looked at it and nodded before turning to Anzu.

'_Hmm…'_ he walked over to her and examined her closely. Atem ignored that and drank some water. '_Nice figure, seems to have a strong will, seems to be compassionate, looks healthy enough, I approve!' _Atem looked at him, still drinking water. '_She can make an excellent mate!'_ Atem went wide eyed and had a spit take all over Yugi.

"Hey!"

"Atem, what are you doing?!" yelled Anzu. Breathing heavily, Atem looked back up and saw what he just did.

"Um…" Atem looked at all of them and mentally cursed out his spirit acquaintance. "I had to sneeze but since I was drinking the water… let me get a towel for you."

"No, I got it." Yugi got up. "You two just keep working." With that, he walked away. Atem sighed and went back to the science problems.

"Ok, last problem…" Anzu scoffed.

"Good luck, I can't even get it." Atem got up, with his things, and sat next to her.

"Well let's see."

_ How many grams of Na&Cl do I need to make 28 grams of NaCl?_

"Ugh… I hate word problems." Anzu whined. That only made Atem chuckle. Looking back at the problem, Atem realized that this was an odd ball question. This is regular stuff and Anzu fell right into their trap.

"I think I know it." Atem grabbed his pencil and wrote it down.

_Na: about 11gram  
Cl : about 17 gram_

Anzu was amazed and felt terrible. Simple science got the better of her. (**A/N Right… simple…)**

"Not cool…" she mumbled. Atem laughed hard, so hard that he fell backwards on his back and was still laughing. Anzu just sat there and watched him, waiting for him to stop.

Yugi came back in and saw Atem having a laughing fit, something no one has ever seen before.

"Anzu… what did you do?" Yugi asked slowly. Anzu shrugged and packed her homework away.

"I don't know." Atem calmed down and sat up.

"_Atemu, don't ever do that again!"_

_"What? You need to laugh more Atem. I understand it is against your nature, but that can change. You need to show a care free side."_

_"Make me laugh like that again and I'll show you how care free I can really be!" _Atemu clapped a single time_._

_"Good!"_ Atem groaned and saw that he was being stared at.

"_Ugh… this is going to be even harder from now on…" _

* * *

**Ok guys, you know what to do! Review time! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, i want to improve guys, and you are the only ones who can do it!**

**And now...**

_**RIDDLE OF THE DAY: If you break me I do not stop working, If you touch me I may be snared, If you lose me Nothing will matter. What am I?**_

_**See you guys next chapter :P**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dumplings! Welcome to the next chapter! Phew... i worked a lot in this one for one reason... FLUFFY SCENE! I think there's a bunch of them here... but tell me what you think ok?**

**Now for reviewers:**

**The Man with Imagination: Thanks for the compliment. And, you just said you wouldn't try it, yet you still got it right XD!**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Laziness FTW! Thanks :D!**

**Startistica: Yeah, it was a pain trying to explain it in a way that would satisfy a large number of people... Oh, Atemu is just getting started XD!**

**Guest (guest 2 from before): Yeah, i have a soft spot when it comes to those requests before school starts thing :P And thanks for the love, glad i didn't let you down :D!**

**Guest: Correct, it is heart! Thanks for the love, and here is the next chapter! :)**

**101ghettogirl: All you have to do after you sign up is wait 3 days before you can activate it. CORRECT! IT's heart :D!**

**My Pharaoh's Keeper: XD! Problem's keeper XD! Anyway, thanks :D!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After the three finished their homework, they saw how late it was and Anzu almost freaked out!

"Oh man! Oh no! Oh jeez! My mom is gonna kill me!" She started jogging in place. Atem and Yugi watched her and tried to calm her down.

"Anzu, its ok, just call your mom and tell her you're at my house." Yugi said. Atem nodded.

"Yes, so please calm down." Anzu shook her head, still jogging in place.

"No, she knows I'm here but she said to be home before nine! It's almost ten!" Yugi thought for a minute and came up with something.

"Ok, how about I…" Gramps came in.

"Yugi, I need your help counting the inventory." Yugi scratched his head before a devilish grin appeared.

"Ok gramps, I'll be there in a minute." Atem didn't like that look, and he heard Atemu chuckling, joy… "How about having Atem walk you home and explaining why you're late?" Anzu went wide eyed and Atem raised a brow.

"_Atem? Take me home? Uh… wait… why am I so nervous?"_ Anzu stopped her in place jogging and swallowed hard. Atem just shrugged and looked at Anzu.

"I don't see a problem. And it is a nice way for your mother to meet Yugi's brother."

"B-But you don't even know where to go!" Atem chuckled, and surprisingly it made Anzu jump a bit when he did.

"That's why you'll be there too." While they were talking, the impish little Yugi walked away slowly. "And you don't really have another option." Atem looked back, seeing that Yugi isn't there. Anzu sighed.

"Oh, alright. Let me get my stuff." Anzu went to the table and put her books in her bag. Atem walked over to her.

"Here, let me help." Anzu nodded and grabbed her pencils, papers, and books on the left while Atem focused on the right side. The two kept getting closer to the middle, and closer, and closer until… they both reached for Anzu's math book and their hands met, Atem's hand was on top of Anzu's. Gasping, they both looked up and accidentally looked into each other's eyes.

"_Oh my… I have never seen Atem's eyes like this… if anything, I think they're more emotional than Yugi's._" Anzu gazed deeper into his eyes to see what she could find. "_Amazing, they're so determined and kind…_" Anzu wanted to see more and got closer.

Atem couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"I have never been this close to Anzu before… and her eyes are incredible."_ Atem found himself looking closer. "_To be honest, I've never felt this way before… her eyes show optimism, generosity, and they seem to show her caring side for others."_

Anzu felt her heart race and her eye lids became heavy. Atem felt the heat rise to his cheeks and tried to suppress it as his eyes began to shut. Atemu came out of the puzzle, wanting to know why they were taking so long.

"_Atem, what are you… oh… I'll be in the puzzle…"_ Atemu quickly fled inside, laughing a bit.

Without realizing it, Anzu and Atem were slowly closing the gap between each other. Feeling a strong pull to one another, Atem began to raise his other hand to caress Anzu's cheeks. They were so close, all of their senses became numb and the gap was only inches open.

"_I'm so close…"_ Anzu thought.

"Atem, you have to take her now so she doesn't get in trouble!" Atem's and Anzu's eyes shot open and Atem fell back. Anzu looked at him, worried. She saw him sit up, face flushed, and rubbing his head.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a sweet voice. Atem stood up and nodded, brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that Anzu. Come on, it's getting late." Atem held out his hand and he helped Anzu up. Looking down, Atem placed Anzu's math book in her bag. _"To think this book has caused so many problems…" _Picking up Anzu's bag, he threw it over his back, holding the straps.

"Uh, hey, you don't have to hold it." Anzu pleaded.

"Anzu, I am a gentleman. And I believe I should hold your books." Atem said with a smirk. Anzu saw his smirk and looked down trying to hold back her blush and twiddling her thumbs. Atem walked to the hallway. "Shall we?" Anzu looked up and nodded frantically.

Atem and Anzu just walked out of the game shop and Anzu said to go right. There was nothing but awkward silence. They only heard the sounds of cars and very few people at this hour. Watching the street lights as they walked by and seeing the house lights go out in the houses they've passed. Anzu and Atem tried anything to forget. They were still thinking about their little moment that happened earlier even after looking into the star lit sky. Atem wanted to break the silence so badly to just talk it out of the way. Taking a deep breath, Atem spoke.

"Anzu… I'm sorry." Anzu looked at him, confused.

"What are you sorry for? I should be apologizing. You just got here and… I don't know what I was thinking…" Atem shook his head.

"Anzu, the way I see it, even if you meet someone, that sort of thing can happen in five seconds." Atem looked down, smiling.

"Atem you don't understand. I have _never_ felt like that before. Usually, even if I look at I guy that I don't know or trust, I get angry inside." Atem looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Anzu sighed and Atem noted all the pain in her eyes. "Anzu, I know we just met and all, but believe me when I say you can tell me anything." Some tears fell from Anzu's blue eyes and she nodded, wiping them away.

"Yeah, I've known Yugi for years. Trusting his brother seems natural. But Atem," they walked across the street.

"Yes Anzu?" He saw her blush again and couldn't help but smile.

"_Such an innocent soul, remarkable." _Atemu said. Atem scowled and Atemu went back.

"Did you mean it?" Atem raised a brow.

"Mean what?" Anzu bit her lip and hesitated.

"What you said in class… about how if someone gives you their trust it's sacred to you. Is that true?" Atem blinked.

"Of course it is. If I am given something as rare as trust I do everything I can Anzu. And I assure you, I will not lie to you." Atem smiled at her. And for some reason, Atem felt great relief after saying that. He saw Anzu smile at him and knew that she trusts him.

"Alright, w-well, you know that I don't trust guys right?" Atem raised a brow and smirked.

"I'm quite aware of that, yes." he said smugly. Anzu giggled and lightly punched his arm.

"Ok, well no one knows why and I'm tired of keeping it all inside." Atem nodded before becoming shocked.

"No one knows?" Anzu nodded.

"No one asked, so I never answered." Atem nodded again and noticed the tears form in her eyes again. Doing the only thing he thought would calm her down, he put his free arm around her shoulders and brought her close.

"You don't need to cry Anzu. Remember what I said. I said I would never let anything bad happen to you as long as I'm around. That means, I don't want to see someone as beautiful as you cry, ok?" he said reassuringly. Anzu looked up at him and smiled. Nodding her head as the tears fell and ceased, not fully realizing her position. "It's ok now, you can let it out."

"Your right, j-just… don't bring it up when you see my mom ok?" Atem nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me." Anzu felt so safe, so encouraged, and so… happy.

"Well, I don't trust guys because… of my father." Atem became shocked, sort of seeing where this was leading to. "I was four years old when it happened. I was attending a private preschool before I went to Domino Elementary."

"Private preschool?" Anzu nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Yeah, ever since I could remember, I loved to dance. My mom said that she had found a preschool with a dancing program."

"Hmm, that must have been expensive."

"It was, now think that while adding putting your spouse through college at the same time." Atem went wide eyed.

"Amazing, she put you in private school _and _your father through college. How did she do it?" Anzu sighed, trying to calm herself down. Atem felt her distress and rubbed her arm.

"She worked two jobs. She didn't come home until… maybe three in the morning. If she was lucky." Atem rubbed her arm, comforting her, and gently said,

"Your mother is a strong woman." Anzu nodded against his chest and shoulder while trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah, she is…" Tears began to flow from her eyes again like a river gently flowing with the current. "But my dad is a jerk! She worked two jobs, put both of us in school! And how did he repay her? By cheating on her with another woman!" Anzu cried and Atem let her. "She… w-was at… h-home one day and the p-phone r-rang… when she answered it," Anzu calmed herself down to continue. "The lady on the other end asked for my dad. My mom said he was out and asked who the lady was." Anzu cried again. "I still remember how my mom told me when I was eight. She told me that the lady said she was his girlfriend… my mom felt so hurt Atem. And I couldn't do a thing about it!" Atem frowned when he saw how serious and painful it was to her. To calm her down, he brought her into an embrace and stopped walking.

"Anzu, you are the strongest girl I have ever met." Anzu shook her head and looked up at him.

"No I'm not!" Anzu broke away from him. Atem walked up to her and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders again to continue their walk. "When she told me the story, she started crying and… I tried to help her but I couldn't! Atem, I still remember all the happy moments I had with my parents. I remember how, when we walked down a side walk, they'd swing me back and forth. All of us smiling, laughing, and being happy." Atem wanted to cheer her up, to bring a smile to that longing face of sorrow. But he couldn't think of anything. "My house is straight from here." Atem nodded and guided them through the night.

"Anzu, is it alright if I said something?" Anzu looked up and nodded.

"Of course! You just heard me pour my heart out. I think it'd be fair if I let you do the same." Atem nodded.

"Anzu, there are many people in this world that have similar dilemmas as you but… I'm just glad you had the strength to be the person you are today." They came up to Anzu's house. Atem put her bag down on the steps so he could wipe away her tears. "You are very strong Anzu. Believe in yourself Anzu. But tell me, was it only your father that turned your idea of men sour?"

"Well, I just remember how hurt my mother was. Then I thought that, if I got hurt by a guy, my mother would be hurt also. I can't put her through that pain again." Atem was shocked. Anzu sacrificed her own potential happiness for her mother.

"_Atemu was right, surprisingly… Anzu is a pure, innocent person…"_ Atem wanted to take Anzu inside but not like this. Her eyes were almost completely blood shot from crying, he didn't want her mom to worry.

"Ugh… I must look like a mess." Anzu crouched down and went into her bag, taking out some eye drops. Applying two drops to each eye, Anzu blinked before rubbing her eyes. It took a minute before she opened her eyes again, and when she did, Atem felt his heart race again. Her eyes returned to that beautiful topaz blue, and not only that, the moon was being reflected in her eyes, creating a mystifying affect. "Do my eyes look fine now?" Atem nodded, not trusting his mouth. "Ok, good." Anzu picked up her bag and was about to open the door when Atem stopped her.

"W-wait, Anzu." She turned.

"Yeah?" Anzu gasped when she saw how close they were.

"I want to tell you something since you told me your story." Anzu looked up at him and nodded.

"Well, I um… have this ability…" Anzu rose a brow.

"Ability, does it have something to do with that thing you wear?" she asked, pointing to the puzzle. Atem nodded and took her hand.

"Yeah, um, I… have this… magic because of the thing I wear. And… it lets me do different things."

"Like what?"

"Well, hmm, oh! I can read minds." Atemu came out.

"_You can?" _Atem just gave a quick glare as a signal to help him out. Atemu went wide eyed while pointing frantically. "Oh, oh! Ok!"

Anzu crossed her arms. "Really, you can read minds? Prove it." Atem shrugged and caressed her face, looking deep into her eyes. _"I just want to be happy like I was before… and I also want to know more about you. What is that thing you wear? Why are you keeping so many secrets?"_ Atem sighed.

"Anzu, you have a great life with great friends. I think you should be happy. Hmm, me, that's a long topic Anzu." he joked. Anzu smiled and shook her head, laughing almost. "This thing I wear… hmm," Atem thought for a minute. He wanted to tell her, just not everything. "It was made in ancient Egypt, it's also pure gold." Atem stopped caressing her cheeks and Anzu couldn't help but feel a little cold after that.

"Wow, pure gold. Must be nice." Atem rubbed his head.

"Well, not as nice as you'd expect. Wait… you're taking this surprisingly well." Atem didn't want to answer that last question. He had to try any means to make her forget it.

Anzu giggled. "Atem, you said you'd never lie to me. Why would you lie to me right after you said that?" He blinked, she has a valid point. Atem chuckled, nothing gets passed her, and he liked that. "Well, it's been fun but I have to…" Before Anzu could finish, the door swung open. It was her mother, Kiyomi. This woman was tall, taller than Atem, she had black hair that reached down her back but had Anzu's hair shape, her eyes were Anzu's color but had wisdom and… hidden pain in them and probably a navy blue color. She looked a lot like Anzu but her skin was just not the same when comparing next to each other. Anzu's skin was more peach and light. Kiyomi must spend plenty of time outside. She had her hair in a ponytail, she wore a grey long sleeve shirt and jeans. But her expression showed anger and surprise.

"Huh? Uh, Anzu Mazaki! I told you to be back at nine! It's almost eleven young lady!" Atem and Anzu blinked. They were talking for more than an hour? Atem looked over and saw Anzu tremble a bit and stepped up.

"Excuse me ma'am," Kiyomi looked at Atem and became confused.

"Yugi, is that you?" Atem chuckled while Anzu giggled.

"No mom, this is Yugi's twin brother. Atem, I'd like you to meet my mom."

"Hello," he said with a polite smile. Kiyomi tapped her chin for a minute, looking at Atem before gasping.

"Oh my, you couldn't be, not my little iddy bitty Atem Mutou!" Tears formed in her eyes and gave him a hug, which surprised both of them. When she released him, she just looked at him, all around him. "Oh look at how big you've gotten!" She felt his stomach. "Ooh, is that a growing six pack I feel?" Atem blinked while Anzu blushed.

"Mom!" she yelled, embarrassed.

"Oh dear, you don't remember me do you?" Atem shook his head. "I met your family while you and Yugi were in the third grade. Right before you left. And it was also before Anzu met Yugi. Oh look at me, talking outside like a crazy person, please come in! We have much to discuss." Kiyomi went inside, leaving a very confused Atem and Anzu outside. Atem looked at Anzu and she just shrugged and went in. Atem sighed and did the same.

After all were situated in the living room, Kiyomi sat in a recliner while her daughter and Atem sat on the couch next to each other, she continued her story.

"Well, many years ago, I was walking around town, thinking if I should keep Anzu in that dancing school or not."

"Why were you thinking of that?" Atem asked.

"Because Anzu told me she didn't like her class. She told me that they bullied her too much. I was debating to remove her and not helping her dreams or keeping her there to be tormented. Then I went to a park to see the children play to relax a little."

"Wait, but where was I?" asked Anzu.

"School, it didn't end until six." Anzu nodded. "Well, I had about two three hours before you were let out Anzu." she said sweetly. "Anyway, while I was sitting at the park, an old man sat next to me on the park bench. I didn't pay attention much until he said "_You seem awfully troubled Miss."_ I looked up at him and saw this old man, grey hair, purple eyes, a bandana on his head, and grey bangs." Atem chuckled.

"Grandpa…" Kiyomi giggled.

"Yes, your grandfather. He invited me to his home to talk, I accepting it since I didn't… well, nothing felt wrong with it. After we got there, I saw these two adorable little boys, running around the house without a care in the world." Atem blinked and blushed a bit. "They looked so happy. And your grandfather introduced me to the both of you, I knew Anzu would like Domino Elementary better than her school. Though, when I switched her, I wanted her to come home and say she made two new friends, not one."

"Yes, I left during the middle of the year."

"And that was the same time I went to that school." They looked at each other. "Aw, we just missed each other." Atem nodded.

"Atem, do you remember me now?" Atem thought long and hard.

"I'm sorry, but don't." Kiyomi thought for a minute before snapping her fingers.

"I know!" She got up and walked over to Atem. Before he had the chance to say anything, she rubbed his head. Atem was shocked, Anzu did the same thing to him. But this was different. He knew this hand. When he was a little boy, a woman would always come over to say hi and rubbed his head. He went wide eyed, it couldn't be…

_Flashback_

_"Boys, come meet my new friend Kiyomi!" yelled Grandpa Mutou. To little boys came running into the game shop and tripped over one another, giggling and laughing. Gramps shook his head and knelt down to their level. "What am I going to do with you two?" The two laughed and got up. A very young and adorable Atem looked up at the woman, confused, and pointed at her._

_"Is she your girlfriend?" Gramps and Kiyomi blinked._

_"What, no, no! I just met her Atem! Plus, this old fellow is too old to date. I have you two to take care of." Kiyomi came over and squatted in front of them._

_"Hi, my name is Kiyomi Mazaki. What's yours?" Yugi blinked while Atem just looked at her._

_"My name is Atem, and this is my brother Yugi." Yugi nodded. Kiyomi cooed their cuteness, gushing, she poked Yugi's nose while rubbing Atem's head, making them both giggle in delight._

_"They are so adorable. What school do they go to?"_

_"Domino Elementary. They're in third grade." Kiyomi looked at Grandpa Mutou._

_"I have a daughter in third grade but…" she looked down making the twins worry. Atem took her hand._

_"What's wrong Miss?" Kiyomi looked at Atem and smiled._

_"Nothing, nothing's wrong anymore." She rubbed his head once more and stood up._

_"Thank you Mr. Mutou. I owe you." He waved it off._

_"No need, and please, call me gramps, everyone does." Kiyomi giggled and nodded._

_"Ok, thanks again, but I have to go now." Without a second to spare, Kiyomi left. And Atem still felt her warm hand on his head for some reason._

_End Flashback_

"K… Kiyomi? Kiyomi Mazaki?" Kiyomi gasped.

"Yes! I'm so happy you remember me! Ugh, but we don't have time to caught up. But are you the reason my Anzu was late?" Atem laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that. We finished our homework late and lost track of time. Speaking of time, what time is it?" Anzu took out her phone.

"Atem, you are a dead man. It's almost twelve." Atem cringed and went wide eyed. He stood up and shook Kiyomi's hand frantically.

"Nice seeing you again." He turned to Anzu and hugged without really thinking. "See you tomorrow!" He then ran out the house. Kiyomi sat there, grinning cheekily at her daughter.

"Anzu… is there something you're not telling me?" Catching on, Anzu blushed bright red.

"I do not like him!" Before any further questions, Anzu ran upstairs to her room to get ready for bed. Kiyomi giggled and went to the kitchen to put the food away.

As Atem was running through town to his home, Atemu was right there, teasing him.

"_You like her."_ Atem scoffed.

"No I don't."

"_You're right."_

"Thank you…"

"_You__** love**__ her!" _Atem went wide eyed and almost tripped, a huge blush on his face_._

_"_No I do not!" Atemu laughed like mad.

"_Yes you do."_

"No I don't!"

"_Yes you do."_

"No I don't!" Atemu decided to mess him up.

"_Yes you don't."_

"No I do and that's final!"

"_Oh so you do then?" _Atemu laughed again while Atem just blushed extremely while he was running.

When Atem finally reached the game shop, he ran inside and quickly went up to his room, without waking anyone. But when he got inside his room, Yugi was there, tapping his foot, grinning.

"Why so flushed Atem?" Atem sighed, not again…

"Anzu's mother that's why. Now please. I'm really tired. We have school tomorrow, so go to bed Yugi." Atem walked behind Yugi and kindly pushed him out. Once he closed the door, he finally realized that he hugged Anzu… again! "That girl… she confuses me…"

Anzu was lying in bed, thinking of how kind Atem is.

"Atem… you're a strange one I'll give you that…"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Was it good, bad? Choppy in some areas? I need to know guys! Please! **

**And now... RIDDLE OF THE DAY! ****_Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. Whoever knows it, wants it not. What am I?_**

**Ok guys, that's it for now! Don't forget to check out my other stories if you get the chance. And don't forget to review!**

_**See ya next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, hello my readers, i have returned with a fast update! Best part... ITS OVER 6000! words XD! Its over 6000 words. And its got all the fluff and romance you people love. And at the same time... it will be serious. The plot will be revealed with this chapter and the next one. So bare with me please. I'm writing this so fast that i haven't slept for... blah... days.**

**Reviewers! Ok, and the answer to the last riddle was Counterfeit Money!**

**Startistica: Thanks for all the love :P! And yeah, Atemu was the Trick King back then so i thought "Why not?" XD! You're close to the answer.**

**The Man with Imagination: Yeah, but now the story shall progress further! And no... it's not a nintendo...**

**Guest: Um... I'm sorry but on my profile I wrote that I only write for Yugioh. I might consider the 5D's suggestion though... but thank you for that :)**

**101ghettogirl: Yeah, 3 days, then activate. Didn't you read it? Anyway, thanks for the love and no its not a game boy XD!**

**Lys8375: XD! Who knows when that will really happen. Oh wait... I do! XD! **

**Princess of Sorrow: (I almost had a heart attack when i got the reviews from you XD! I have loved your work for so long, so yeah XD) Ch 1: Thanks :) I do try my best. Ch 2: What do you mean 'what is this story'? Um... th-thank you... Ch 4: Yeah, Yugi can be pretty evil XD! Oh yeah, when Atem reveals the truth, all the readers will say "WHAAAAT?!" 0.o?! L-learn... from me?! No way! You are WAAY better than me! Ch 6 (I pmed you about ch 5... i think): Yeah, i was feeling a little jovial when i wrote that chapter :P I write depending on how i feel (It sucks... trust me...) Ch 7: Atemu doesn't know how to mind his own business :P Yugi and Atemu get along WAY better than Atem and Atemu do lol. Oh he has no idea what he's doing XD! Yeah, i thout a little background while adding a nice little scene would be nice. The teasing... oh that is SO not over yet XD! Well, i guess its a good thing i'm updating now :P Better get your popcorn ready.**

**Guest 2: Aw... Strict parents i guess... :( Thanks for the love :) Yeah, i've been writing non-stop for some reason... CORRECT! FIRST ONE TO GET IT RIGHT!**

**Shadowclanwarrior: FAIL XD! Thanks :)**

**Lara The Dark Angel: Ch 5: LOL! It's ok, review whenever you can :) And thanks! Yeah, i write depending on how i feel. If i feel silly then i write humor. If i'm depressed and or serious i write more down to earth things. It gets annoying though XD! Ch 6: Its ok, just know Atemu is the spirit and Atem isn't. Yeah i LOVE seeing Atem OOC. XD! Oh yeah! I just got that idea at the end and thought "Oh, my readers will LOVE this!"**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D _OH! AND ATEM HAS A POTTY MOUTH IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next day in school, for Atem, was crazy! It was so bad that he felt he would pass out. It wasn't because he felt sick and it wasn't because he felt injured. All day he's been hearing things about himself… and all these things were from the girls of the school. As he walked the halls with Anzu, she noticed that he was a bit jumpy. When they passed a pair of girls, she saw Atem pale. Atem looked at the two girls and heard,

"_Oh my gosh, he is so hot!"_ He's been hearing that since the day he got there. The part that was making him pale was that the girl didn't move her mouth! Atem eyed the girl next to the first one and heard,

"_The things I'd let him do to me…"_ Atem quickly brought his attention back to walking and noticed Anzu was staring at him.

"Uh… is there something wrong?" he asked. Anzu blinked and gave him a confused look.

"I should be asking you that. Reading too many minds I see." Anzu gave him a smirk and he face palmed. Of course! Blinking a few more times, Atem looked down at his puzzle, rage and annoyance filling his eyes.

"_Atemu, what did you do?!"_ A few seconds of silence before hysterical laughter. Atem growled silently while following Anzu around, hearing the thoughts of… girls.

"_He is just too sexy. Does he like older women?" _Atem heard that last part and looked around to see it was a girl in a higher grade. He sighed in relief, almost had a heart attack there.

"_Atemu!"_ More laughter. "Ugh…" Atem rolled his eyes as he and Anzu sat in science. Atem closed his eyes and focused on that annoying Pharaoh.

Next thing Atem noticed was that he was in a dark room.

"Atemu, Atemu are you in here!?" Atem tried to find his way but failed and bumped into a wall. Sighing, he heard laughter again. Atem followed the sound carefully and bumped into a wall. But that didn't seem right to him. Why was the sound coming from a wall? Atem got curious and felt around, what he thought was, a wall. He felt around, still hearing that annoying laughter, and suddenly, he found a knob.

"What? This wasn't here before…" Atem turned it, opening the door and saw light. None of it reached the room he was in though. Once again, the chance to see what was in that room alluded him. Atem exited the room and entered what had seemed to be a hallway. He looked left to see darkness, and then right to see darkness. The walls on each side were different. The side Atem was on, had metal, but the other side had stone. The stones looked very old, ancient even. The stones had a faded yellowish color to them and looking directly forward, Atem saw another door. It was black, with gold vein-like lines stretching out from this eye it had. The same eye that was on the puzzle. He heard the laughter again, it was much louder, and obviously coming from behind that door.

"I guess he lives in there or something…" Atem walked over to the door and opened it. What he saw in that room was astounding. It was a large room, dimly lit, and a bit damp. Atem recognized this sensation and saw its similarity to a Pharaoh's tomb. Tall pillars, hieroglyphics written everywhere but the floor, and thinking of the floor, Atem looked down to see the same type of floor in a tomb.

"_Great…"_ Atem heard Atemu's very loud laughter now. "_At least he laughs loud."_ Atem followed the laughter and found yet another door. This one seemed normal though. Metal, a knob, nothing out of the ordinary. So Atem proceeded to open it, and when he saw what was inside, he smirked. "Found you." Atem saw Atemu on a stone throne, his legs hanging off the side as he leaned on the other. Atemu froze in his laughter and looked over. Getting up, he looked at Atem and became confused.

"H-how did you…?" Knowing what he was going to say, Atem shrugged his shoulders and continued to smirk.

"You laugh loud. Even a deaf person could've found you." Atem never though he would see it. He actually embarrassed the smug Pharaoh. Atemu blushed a very visible red. Atem wanted to laugh but settled for a light chuckle. "Now," Atem walked up to Atemu and grabbed the part of his cape that covered his neck. "What did you do?!" Atem glared menacingly at Atemu's crimson eyes.

The Pharaoh laughed nervously and put his hands up again.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you." Atem let go. "Ok, I just thought it would be funny if you could read all female minds." Atem went wide eyed. Out of anger, Atem grabbed Atemu and pushed him against the wall.

"Are you fucking insane?! I don't want to hear girls saying what "they'd let me do to them" or "how sexy I look" or any crap like that! Undo it now!" The whole room shook and Atemu went wide eyed. Atemu was surprised at Atem's strength and emotion.

"_It seems that when he's emotional, he can increase the power of the millennium puzzle… hmm, I'm going to remember that one."_ "Relax Atem, it was but a joke. Nothing too serious." Atemu then got an idea. "And did you notice that you couldn't read Anzu's mind today?" Atem blinked and thought.

"No… I couldn't… why?" Atemu chuckled.

"Well, since you love her I decided against that. I mean really, unless she wanted you to read her mind would you have been able to. But I thought you would have liked to give her privacy." Atem glared.

"I don't love her."

"You're right, I mean really. Why would you want to look into her brown eyes again?" Atem smirked.

"Her eyes are blue." Atemu grinned.

"HA!" Atem went wide eyed.

"Damn it!" Atem let go, turned around, and crossed his arms. "J-just… just undo what you did." Without saying anything else, Atem left the puzzle and opened his eyes to see he was about to take a test. He looked next to him and saw Anzu making a sour face to the test. He chuckled, making Anzu look up and blush. He smiled and looked down to start his test.

Yugi and Joey were in gym, running laps, in the heat. Joey and Yugi ran together, talking about Atem's weird behavior.

"Eh Yug, is Atem alright?" Yugi looked up at him and shrugged.

"I guess he's just still getting used to it here. He did get here two days ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah… ok, never mind then."

It's been a few months since Atem's arrival and everyone was having a great time getting to know him! Saturday has finally arrived yet again and the gang was getting ready for the arcade.

At the Mutou house, Atem and Yugi were talking like gossiping girls on if the arcade has any new games or not. Atem wore his favorite black shirt, he wore his studded shoes, choker, and the uniform pants since his were dark blue. Yugi just wore his white buttoned down shirt, his uniform pants and sneakers.

"And I heard from someone that the arcade has three new games!" Yugi yelled. Atem blinked and jumped up.

"Alright! I get to play three new games today!" Yugi sat on the couch and waited for Atem to calm down. When he did, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, I'm looking for a pair of spiky haired twins! They're my best buds and really awesome at games!" yelled Joey as he, Tristan, and Anzu walked into the living room. All greetings aside, they said good bye to grandpa Mutou and left. Before Atem walked out, Gramps stopped him.

"Atem," He turned around.

"Yes Gramps?"

"Be careful." Atem looked at his grandfather, seeing the worry plastered on his face. Atem gave a reassuring smile.

"Of course." Before anything else, Atem ran out to join the others.

The gang saw Atem and all began their walk. Joey leaned over to Atem and said,

"So Atem," Joey started. He looked up at Joey.

"Yeah,"

"What games you gonna play?" Atem hummed and tapped his chin as they were coming up on the arcade. Atem, Joey, and Tristan kept talking about games non-stop while Anzu and Yugi however, were having their own little conversation.

"Anzu, you don't have to do my dare anymore." Anzu blinked confused.

"Why?"

"Because you don't need it anymore." Anzu was even more confused now. Just the other day, she dared Atem to try to carry her books and his on his head. She mainly did that because she didn't want to carry her stuff at that point. Giggling, she looked at Atem, remembering how hard he tried to balance everything. He wobbled everywhere before bumping into her. She frowned then, she had really gotten used to challenging him to things… and she could tell that Atem enjoyed them too.

"_What should I do?" _Yugi saw her reaction and grinned.

"_I knew it, worked like a charm."_ Yugi patted himself on the back from a job well done **(A/N Not literally)**. "_Now for phase two." _"Hey Anzu,"

"Yeah Yugi?" Everyone finally entered the arcade.

"Have you heard of that new game that's raging for girls?" Anzu thought for a minute as the guys went off to play games.

"You mean that "Lovely Pair" thing?" Yugi nodded and handed her a small brown bag before running off. "I guess his grandpa didn't want me to be left out." Anzu sighed and put it in her pocket before looking around. She sighed. "And once again, I'm by myself… sheesh, I get that the guys wanna be guys but really? If they wanted to bro-out, they didn't have to invite me…" Anzu walked around, a little depressed that her friends had abandoned her, so, being the optimistic girl that she is, she went to play Dance Dance Revolution.

When she got there, a guy in a red jacket, dread locks, and he looked very smug. He was dancing and received a perfect score, completely destroying his opponent. Anzu gawked at his talent but knew it wasn't enough to beat her. She was also hearing the audience.

"Aw yeah! Johnny Steps wins again!"

"That got was stupid to challenge him…"

Smiling confidently, she made her way through the crowd.

"Sorry, excuse me, pardon, sorry." Anzu kept this up until she made it to the front.

Atem had just finished getting the high score on all of his favorite games and became bored.

"Ugh… come on guys. Aren't there any _real_ games here?" Joey and Tristan racked their brains while Yugi just continued racing. Sighing he got up to search for games he hasn't gotten the high score for. "Wait… oh no, Anzu went off on her own again." Atem changed what he looked for and went looking for Anzu.

"So who's next to challenge me?!" Atem heard this and turned his head.

"A challenge?" Atem walked over but was stopped by a crowd. He sighed and tried to make his way through. When he got to the front, he saw Anzu, brimming with confidence. Atem's heart pounded against his rib cage, he has seen many confident girls, but the fire in her eyes almost made him melt.

"I'm challenging you Johnny!" Anzu said. Atem blinked and quickly went up to her and grabbed her arm. "Huh, Atem?"

"Anzu, are you sure you want to face him? He doesn't look like the fair type." Anzu grinned and got out of his grip.

"I'll be fine." She walked up the steps and threw off her jacket, landing right in Atem's arms.

"Anzu, what do you think you're doing?"

"Having some fun!" She turned to Johnny. "Alright, let's do this!"

"You got a lot of spunk girl. How about we make this interesting?" Anzu rose a brow.

"I'm listening." Atem didn't like this…

"Well, if I win you gotta go out on a date with me." Atem went wide eyed and felt his stomach flip. Atemu couldn't help but laugh but Atem ignored him and he looked at Anzu, a little worried, for her of course. She still looked confident. This made him smirk.

"Ok, and _when_ I win, you leave me alone. Meaning, no "re-matches", no "give me a second chance", none of that." Atem sighed in relief. Johnny laughed.

"Fine, I accept. And I'll make sure you're treated right on our date." Atem's eye twitched and walked behind Anzu.

"Anzu," She turned to him, seeing him very serious. "Kick his ass to the next millennium." She smiled brightly and nodded.

"You got it!" She focused on the screen, waiting for it to start. Her heart was beating fast. Not because she was going to dance in public for the first time, not because she was dancing against a very experienced and talented guy, it was because Atem was watching, encouraging her to win. She took a deep breath, and heard it.

_GO!_

Anzu took off, not missing a beat, she moved gracefully as the arrows came up on the screen. Anzu moved to the beat as if she was born to do so. Atem was so mesmerized by her dancing that nothing, not even Atemu could distract him. Atem watched as Anzu moved, noticing how shapely her body is. She spun around, making Atem follow every move she made.

"Wow…" he mumbled. He then heard some random people commenting.

"Yeah, go girlie! Shake that ass!" yelled a guy.

"Oh my god, I hope you win girl! We need some rep!" yelled a girl.

On the stage, Johnny was beginning to get nervous and decided to "pull out his special moves". At one part, he tried to trip Anzu. She gasped,

"_Ugh, he's cheating!"_ Anzu landed on the correct arrow, playing off of what happened. Next, Johnny tried to elbow her. Seeing this, Anzu dodged. She wasn't going to disappoint Atem, not after everything he's done for her over the months.

He's walked her home, they've hung out, they studied together, and he's even helped her with her issue with trust. They're basically best friends now so there was no way she'd let him down!

Atem went wide eyed, but decided not to help there. He still remembered the fire in her eyes, he knew she'd be fine. He knows her now, he knows her all too well. So he just held her pink jacket in his arms and smiled.

"Hey, keep it clean Johnny!" yelled a guy.

"Ha, she's still beating you!" yelled another guy.

About another minute was left and Anzu was about to win, when something happened… Johnny fell over! Now that Anzu has no distractions, she used that time to beat the high score!

_Finish!_

Everyone waited for the machine to say 'perfect'.

_Flawless!_

Everyone gasped, Anzu beat the all-time high score _and _reached a new level beyond perfect!

Anzu took a breather and turned to Atem, giving him a thumbs up while winking.

He smiled. "Hah," Anzu came down to him, so excited that she hugged him and he hugged back, laughing. When they separated, he gave her jacket back. "Anzu, you were amazing up there. It was like watching a star hatch and break out of her shell for the first time." Anzu blushed modestly.

"Well, it was my first performance really." Atem went wide eyed, mouth a gape.

"But… it looked so natural for you to be up there…" He then closed his eyes and chuckled, causing Anzu to look at him with a confused expression on her face. "Anzu, why don't we go hang out? I already beat every game here along with breaking the high score on them." Anzu smirked.

"All the games?" Atem blinked and then chuckled.

"Ok, maybe not all of them." Anzu giggled causing Atem to smile. "Come on, let's get out of here." Atem held out his hand for her. Anzu thought about it and gladly took it, hearing a few people "aw" at them. Blushing, Anzu gripped his hand a bit harder and Atem began to lead them out of the arcade.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan had just finished racing and started to look for Atem and Anzu.

"Hey look!" Joey pointed to the door just in time to see them leave, running out, laughing and smiling. The guys smiled and grinned cheekily when they saw the two holding hands.

"Atem… the guy works fast I'll give it to him." Tristan said while rubbing the back of his head. Yugi gave a light laugh.

"Yeah well, I think we should go back to my house for a little. Don't you guys agree?" Yugi tried his part in smirking and pulled it off. Joey and Tristan looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, you guys have better games anyway." The three took their leave from the arcade, heading over to the Mutou house. On their way, Yugi mentioned a new game that came the other day. Yugi said that Atem "tested" it and Tristan and Joey laughed.

"Oh please, I bet he beat the game with no effort!" Tristan said. The guys laughed as the turned into a short cut, through an alley. Not paying attention, all three bumped into someone. Rubbing his butt, Joey yelled,

"Hey, why don't ya watch where ya goin'!?" Joey grumbled and muttered to himself before looking over to his friends' pale faces. "Eh? What's wrong?" Joey looked up and saw a Domino High school uniform, he noticed how husky the guy was too, he was big and tall, and looking at his face, Joey saw pale skin, big black eyebrows, strange black, spiky hair (not like Yugi's though), Joey swallowed hard. "U-Ushio…" The big brute pounded his fists, smirking.

Yugi looked at him, scared out of his mind. But something didn't seem right… Ushio's eyes… normally Yugi would be on the verge of messing up his pants, mostly because of the black abyss eyes he has. But this time they were dull, grey even. Yugi examined Ushio closely and found no other difference. What's going on here? And where's Atem when you need him?!

Atem and Anzu just finished their drinks that they got from the coffee shop. Atem got a double chocolate chip frappuccino while Anzu got a cookie crumble. While inside, Anzu just stared at Atem, who, was devouring his drink. Giggling when she thought about it, Atem looked at her.

"What's so funny?" She looked at him, laughter filling her eyes.

"Nothing…" Atem smirked.

"You know, you're not a good liar." Atem wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she wrapped her arm around his waist. Atem blinked and looked at her, shocked before smiling. "Come on Anzu. Tell me what was so funny." He smirked playfully. Anzu giggled.

"I was only thinking about how you scarfed down that chocolate drink." She stuck her tongue at him and he blushed a little.

"W-well, I have a slight problem with chocolate." Anzu giggled and tickled his side making him flinch and resist smiling. "S-stop that! I-I can't…!" Atem used his free hand to grab hers. Anzu giggled again.

"I could tell you had a problem with chocolate Atem." Atem smirked.

"Then why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently as she got out of Atem's grip. Atem chuckled as she moved at a quicker pace.

"You know what." Anzu stuck out her tongue again.

"If you want to know, you'll have to catch me first!" Anzu began to run as Atem chuckled.

"Is this a challenge?" he asked coyly. From the distance, he heard a faint,

"You bet it is!"

"Alright then, here I come Anzu!" Atem gave Anzu a little head start, making this more interesting for him.

A few minutes went by and Atem felt like he searched the entire area. Sighing, he went to the docks to see if she was there. But once he got there, he saw Anzu, sitting at the end of the docks, looking at the orange colored sky. He quietly came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I found you." She gasped and turned.

"Oh… it's you Atem." Atem chuckled and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I couldn't find you so I decided to look here." He looked up at the sky. "Wow, it's been a while since I've been like this." Anzu turned to him and asked,

"What do you mean?" Atem blinked, he didn't realize he had said that aloud. He sighed however, leaning back, and using his hands to hold him up.

"It's nothing Anzu, just talking nonsense." Anzu put her hand on his. Atem went wide eyed, looking at her while trying to hold back a blush.

"Atem, you said you'd never lie to me." Anzu looked into his eyes and saw unreadable emotion as if there were many, all trying to dominate the others. Anzu felt bad that he bottles everything up… it just didn't seem right to her, but then again she's done the same thing. "Atem, you've listened to my problems. You can tell me yours." He made no movement. "Um… maybe we should just forget I said anything…" Anzu raised her hand off Atem's but he grabbed it back. She looked at him with a shocked expression. "Atem?" She looked into his eyes to see a change. One emotion surfaced… and it was pain.

"Anzu, you're right. I said I would never lie to you. And I don't go back on my word. You can always believe that." He placed her hand over his heart, still holding her hand with both of his. She blushed, making him smile. Atemu even smiled at her innocence. Atem placed their hands down on the boardwalk, both looking into each other's eyes, moving closer to one another. "You were amazing today."

"I was going to say that about you Atem." He chuckled and used one hand to place it on her chin.

"AAGH!" Joey got kicked in the gut and was sent flying to the wall, almost hit Tristan.

"Joey ack!" Yugi screamed as Ushio held him by the neck. "Joey, you gotta go with Tristan and get out of here!" Joey shook off the dizziness and looked at his pal.

"Yugi, you're crazy if you think we're gonna leave you here!" Tristan finally woke up.

"Yugi, we're gonna get you away from that bastard!" assured Tristan. Joey nodded and rolled up his sleeves.

"N-no! You guys have to go and find Atem!" Ushio laughed madly.

"Yes, go find Atem. I've been dying to have a rematch with him!" Joey and Tristan didn't know what he meant. Atem left in third grade, could he really have been fighting from that young age? Or even, does he fight like that?

"L-listen! Atem will know what to do, just go!" Ushio laughed again.

"Yeah, and when you find him, tell him to go home. He might need to!" Maniacally laughing again, Ushio hurried off with Yugi, choking the little guy into unconsciousness. Joey and Tristan sucked in their pride and ran off to find Atem.

Anzu's heart was beating so fast, she thought she was going to pass out. Here she was, sunset at the docks, soothing sounds of the waves and Atem.

Atem thought he was going to explode! Perfect mood, perfect day… perfect girl. The only thing he didn't like was the fact Atemu was yelling in the back of his head '_You love her! You know you love her! Go ahead and kiss her! I dare you!'_

Atem ignored his spirit friend at the moment but heard the challenge. Since he never backs down from a challenge… All he had to do was lean in, and that would be it! It's so simple! He took one more look at Anzu and gave a sly smile as he began to lean in.

"_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What should I do?"_ Anzu questioned everything until all her thoughts and memories of Atem came flooding into her mind. He's funny, smart, honest, helpful, a major gamer, and… Anzu began to blush at her last thought. "_He's… very good-looking." _**(A/N I would have said something else :P) **Still having her blush, she leaned in to meet him halfway.

Here they are again… so unbelievably close that their hearts couldn't take much more.

"_So close… I know it." _Atem thought.

"_Just a little more…"_

"Atem!" They both opened their eyes, shocked and embarrassed. Atem turned around to see a very beat up Joey and Tristan. He stood up, and helped Anzu up as well. Joey and Tristan stopped running, trying to catch their breath.

Atem looked at them and didn't see Yugi, which worried him greatly.

"Joey, Tristan, what's wrong?" Joey caught his breath and walked up to Atem, putting both his hands on Atem's shoulders. Atem could see only sadness in Joey's eyes. He looked over at Tristan and saw that he was looking down. "Guys…?"

"Atem… I'm so sorry… we… we couldn't protect Yugi…!" Atem went wide eyed as he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"W-what…?" he whispered.

"Ushio came and attacked us. But something was wrong! His face looked way more vacant than usual! And he looked pale too, way more than he actually is!" Atem went wide eyed.

"Did… did he also look kind of… vein ridden? L-like you could see his veins swollen on his skin?" Joey thought for a minute.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Joey backed up. The wide eyed Atem put his hand on his face, but had his fingers spread out so he could see with both his eyes still.

"Atem, he also told us to tell you that you should go home." Tristan added. Without hesitation, Atem ran off, being closely followed by his friends.

"_Not now… oh please… not now!" _Atem could feel Atemu prying at his mind to relax, but Atem didn't listen and just kept running. "_I didn't want this… I didn't ask for any of this!"_

When Atem made it to the shop, he bursted through the door and found gramps, on the floor, unconscious. The shop, a mess, broken glass everywhere, nothing seemed to be stolen though. Atem went over to his grandfather, who laid in the middle of the floor, face down on the floor, and got down on both his knees, fighting back tears.

Joey, Tristan, and Anzu came in and gasped.

"Atem…" Anzu whispered. They all saw his shoulders shaking.

"They… they hurt my grandpa…" A dark aura appeared around him, causing everyone to stand back in fear.

"_Atem, you have to calm down! Your emotions react with the puzzle too much!" _Atem didn't hear Atemu as the aura became violent, as if he was creating a tornado.

Joey and Tristan quickly moved in front of Anzu, shielding her from any potential danger.

"Atem…?" Anzu said a little louder.

"Grandpa… GRANDPA!" Atem shouted to the top of his lungs. "They took my brother, potentially killed my grandfather… I'VE HAD ENOUGH! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME NOT THEM! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Atem… this isn't you! Stop!" Anzu ran into the aura, making Joey and Tristan yell to her, trying to call her back. Anzu ran in, trying to beat the strong winds and shaking ground. Once she came to the center, she found Atem, standing up, and glowing a golden aura covered with the dark aura. As she ran in front of him, she saw his eyes, they were cloudy, a mix of purple and red. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't terrified, but she didn't have time to be scared! She ran up and hugged him, whispering calming notions to him. "Atem, you don't have to be angry. You're not alone, you have us, your friends. So please… go back to your normal self."

Atem looked at the person in front of him and couldn't recognize the person. But when he was hugged, the warmth seemed familiar…

"This isn't you… You're not alone…" Atem blinked.

"Anzu…?" Anzu blinked and looked up at him, seeing his eyes fighting between cloudy and pure amethyst. She put her hand on his cheek.

"That's right, it's me. I'm here." She saw his eyes twitch a bit as the aura let up.

"Anzu." He hugged back and the aura vanished. Joey and Tristan sighed in relief when they could see their friends again. But Atem was shaking and leaned on Anzu's shoulder. It didn't take long before they all heard whimpering. Anzu felt her shoulder get a little wet, that's when she knew.

Atem, the strong, confident, poker-faced, brave, stubborn teenager, was crying on Anzu's shoulder as he hugged her.

"G-grandpa… Yugi…" Anzu rubbed his back as she motioned for Joey and Tristan to call an ambulance. Anzu guided Atem upstairs to his room.

"Atem, you need to rest now." He shook his head as he leaned against the wall, wiping away his tears.

"No, what I need is… n-never mind." Anzu walked up to Atem and placed her hand on his cheek, making him look up.

"Atem, why do you like keeping things to yourself? Atem, if you're caring a burden, then you should share that burden with your friends and the people that care about you. If you're in pain, then share your pain with us. You're not alone Atem. Believe me you aren't." Atem couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl… this girl had such a big effect on him. His emotions got the better of him and his hand came up to her waist, but when he planted his hand there, he felt something in her pocket.

"What's this?" Atem took the item out and Anzu blushed.

"Atem, just so you know, Yugi gave me that. It's a game a lot of girls like so he got me one, but I didn't ask him too!" Atem removed the bag and he had two plastic hearts in his hand.

"Oh yes, that "Lovely Pair" game, right?" She nodded shyly before taking one of them. She needs to calm him down so maybe this game could help. She moved across the room and sat on Atem's bed.

"Sit down Atem." She patted the spot next to her and Atem complied. Sitting down, they faced each other. "Ok, now for this game, you have to enter your information into your heart while I enter mine. If we're compatible, it will beep, if we aren't nothing will happen." Atem didn't look too convinced.

"Anzu, are you sure we should be doing this now?" Anzu sighed.

"Atem, after what just happened, you need to relax. Trust Joey and Tristan with your grandpa Atem, you have to calm down and get your mind off of things." Atem still didn't look sure. Anzu groaned… and then smirked. "Come on Atem, I dare you to put in your information." Atem went wide eyed and glared at her.

"Fine…" Atem began to put in information as did Anzu. Pushing away at the buttons, entering every detail it asked. Birthday, age, height, prefers, pet-peeves, gender, everything was asked.

"Are you done?" Atem nodded. "Ok, now we press enter and wait."

…

…

…

"I guess nothing…" Atem was cut short.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Both Anzu and Atem went wide eyed. Anzu especially because she didn't really expect them to match. Atem was shocked because...

"_You already love her." _Atemu said.

"_Shut up…"_ Atem answered while fighting back a huge blush. His heart started to beat fast again as he looked up at Anzu. "So we match…" Anzu nodded, slightly blushing.

"Yeah… Atem?"

"Yes?" She bit her lip, looking away slightly. Atem sighed. He knew what she was going to say. "I know…"

"Yeah, it's just… kind of annoying. Every time we get… close… something always…" Anzu was cut short by Atem, attacking her lips. She went wide eyed before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Atem kissed her with all the emotion he could muster up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Next thing they knew, Atem sat on his bed leaning against the wall, Anzu was on Atem's lap, kissing each other senseless. Atem felt like this kiss was taking all his pain, all his worries away. But at the same time, it worried him further.

Anzu couldn't believe what was happening! Here she was, in the Mutou house, in Atem's room, kissing him! It felt so natural to her though, the way their lips moved against each other with such greed, such passion, then Anzu blushed. Atem's tongue escaped his mouth, asking for entrance into Anzu's mouth. She didn't want to let him in… but he was too damn irresistible!

"Atem, your gramps is gonna be alright!" Joey and Tristan ran up to Atem's room, yelling that the whole time. Before they entered, Atem and Anzu quickly separated, completely flushed. When they came in Joey and Tristan stopped and looked at them. "Are you two ok?" They nodded. "Uh… ok, did you guys hear me?" They nodded again.

"Ok then… let's just go to the living room Joey…" Tristan pushed Joey out. "You kids play nice now." he teased. Once the door closed, there was nothing left but awkward silence. Not wanting to waste any more time, Atem broke the silence.

"Sorry about that Anzu. I didn't mean to get so… intimate." Anzu did something Atem didn't expect. She blushed and giggled!

"Atem, I've noticed that you can't control your emotions that well. But… I think it's time you told us everything." Atem nodded.

"You're right. I can't leave you guys in the dark any longer." Getting up, Atem regained his confidence and courage. Anzu watched him and felt so relieved. Atem was back to normal. Atem held out his hand to her. "Come on, if I'm going to talk, I need to say it to all of you." Anzu nodded and took his hand, letting him guide them to the living room where the other two are. When they entered, they saw the two watching TV.

"Joey, Tristan," They both looked up and saw how serious Atem was and turned off the TV. Atem let go of Anzu's hand so she could sit down. "It's time you know the truth…"

"_Atem, are you sure?"_

"_Yes Atemu, I need help. All the help I can get." _Atemu and Atem looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok, 3000 years ago…"

* * *

**Ok guys! So... any comments, questions, concerns about the chapter? Oh and if there were any choppy parts i do apologize for it. I stayed up all night writing this.**

**And now...**

**RIDDLE OF THE DAY/NIGHT!**_** I have an end but no beginning, a home but no family, a space without room. I never speak but there is no word I cannot make. What am I?**_

_**See ya next time!**_


End file.
